The Code of the Angels
by Companion of Insanity
Summary: The Fallen Angels have a code to follow; For every life saved,another must be taken to level the field,and Jay has been excused from the code. But another member of the gang doesn't feel the same way. Genesis might not be in danger,but he has two children that are. Sequel to The Secret of the Picture. Mpreg on Genesis' part.
1. The Beginning

''Jay,would you be a dear and call your kids in for me?''

There was a grumble as Genesis heard Jay get up from the couch and stomped out the back door. Horatio stepped into the kitchen as his son set the table.

''What's he so mad about?''

''The boys are playing with water balloons. There's no way in hell he's going to come back bone dry.''

They all knew when the children had redirected their fire at Jay;kind of hard not to with all the cursing that slipped past his mouth.

Eric held the door open as Jay came into the house,one seven year old boy thrown over his shoulder giggling,and an eight year old boy being carted in like a keg.

Both children cackled as Jay dumped them on the couch,and the fallen angel yelped when one of them deliberately yanked him down to the floor.

''Dammit,Dorian!''

Said boy was sitting on his spine with his older brother Aidan. Though they were a year apart,they could often pass themselves off as twins in public. Aidan's red hair mixed perfectly with Dorian's black hair,and their eyes and skin tone matched.

''Lunch is in the kitchen. Now get off.''

The thought of food seemed to distract them and they ran into the kitchen.

Jay came in behind them rubbing his back.

''Why do they both become my kids when you need something done? I only own one of them,''Jay whined.

''Maybe,but that one you do own was sort of an accident.''

This got Horatio's attention.

''Accident?''he asked.

Genesis set plates of food down in front of his sons and smiled.

''Yeah. We were both a little tanked.''

Horatio glared at his son.

''Would you relax? It was only one bottle,''Genesis chuckled.

''One bottle of what?"'

''Should we really be discussing this around two very curious children?''Jay asked as he nodded his head towards a very intrigued Aidan and Dorian.

''Go finish your lunch outside,''Horatio gently ordered. Said young children grabbed their plates and disappeared into the back yard. Jay went to the sink and began squeezing the water out of his braid.

''It was just one bottle of beer,''Genesis stated. Horatio rubbed his forehead in slight annoyance.

''That would explain the lack of protection,''Horatio muttered as he glared at Jay,''but how do you plan on explaining to Aidan who his real father is?''

Genesis bit his lip and gripped the counter. The thought of Aidan learning about Rick increased his heart beat,and he staggered over to the table and sat down.

''I really don't want to tell him...but he'll have to find out eventually...''

Horatio sighed. Aidan's future looked bright except for the fact that his genetic father was in jail. A parent in jail can often get a child frowned upon.

Jay finished drying out his hair and sat down with Genesis.

''No one said raising a kid in this situation was going to be easy,Gen,''the angel stated.

''I know...but still...I really don't want him to find out what kind of person his real father was...and...''

''And...what?''Jay asked.

''Well,the reproductive track in males is becoming more common,so-''

''-What does that have to do with Aidan?''

''Dorian doesn't have the reproductive track like I do... Aidan does. I really don't want him anywhere near Rick.''

''Why wasn't I told this?''Jay questioned.

Genesis sighed and went into the living room to lay down. ''Because the hospital computers were chewing on it for eight years. I just got the phone call yesterday.''

''Well,you-''Jay stopped when his phone started ringing,''hang on.''

Genesis raised a brow when Jay stopped to read the id and grow frustrated.

''What?''he demanded as soon as he brought the phone to his ear.

_''That tone is quite unnecessary,Jay. I called to tell you that Fang is in the hospital.''_

''What happened,Athos?''

_''Nasty gunfight with the Noches. Nothing new. He put me in charge until he gets back. With that being in place,there's something I would like to discuss.''_

''Oh yeah? What's that? 'Cause last time I checked,I left the gang.''

There was a steady chuckle on the other end,and Jay snarled. Genesis stepped closer and took hold of his hand.

''Is everything okay?''he asked quietly,not really expecting a response.

_''What I want to discuss is your failure to follow the code.''_

''I already had that talk with Fang. He excused me from it.''

_''Fang is not currently in charge. I am,and you have to complete the code.''_

''So,what if I refuse?''Jay dared.

_''Well,being that Genesis was the one saved,he's not at risk. And the sight of him holding your hand right now makes him almost to cute to kill.''_

Jay marched over to the living room window. The streets were empty except for one black car parked near the house.

''Get to the point.''

_''As I said,Genesis is in no danger. But you have two young boys that are making such lovely targets in my mind...that is,if you don't complete the code.''_

''You kill either of my kids,and I swear I'll rip you to shreds.''

The threat alerted Horatio,who immediately went into the living room and held out his hand,silently demanding the phone.

Jay glared he as gripped the phone tighter.

''That call is sounding pretty nasty,son. Is there something I should know about?'' The angel looked at him,then to Genesis,who seemed quite worried.

''No.''

''Jay?''

''I said no.''

''When someone like myself hears a threat like that over the phone,especially when that threat involves my grandchildren,and I'm left out,it tends to blow up later. And the explosions results in one corpse or more in my lab. So tell me...what is going on?''

''Look,I told you it's nothing so-''Jay's steadily rising voice was cut off by a gunshot and a scream,and Genesis ran outback.

He suddenly found Aidan shoving an unconscious Dorian into his arms,not really knowing what to do. Dorian wasn't dead,but he had gone pale from blood loss. The bullet hadn't settled in his arm. Rather,it went though it.

''Dear God...JAY!''Genesis called.

_''Another thing,Jay...I know which child is yours...This is only a warning. Next time,I'll aim for a more vital area.'' _

Jay screamed his throat raw as he threw the phone at a wall.

* * *

**_Please review!_**


	2. Dorian,the Target

Jay cursed himself silently as Aidan clung to him in the ambulance. Dorian was quiet and Genesis was gripping the unconscious child's hand firmly as blood stained the stretcher.

Everything was quiet on the ambulance except for the siren.

''He'll be okay,right?''Aidan asked. Jay held him close and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

''He should be fine...Gen.''

The redhead looked up from child to husband.

''When Dorian is out of the hospital,I'm sending the three of you to New York for a while,''the angel stated.

''What for?!''

''You're safe. The kids aren't. The trip will get them out of the line of fire.''

''Jay,you can't just-''

''You don't have a choice on this!''Jay blurted,''I'm not losing either of our kids just because one of the angels has the rule book shoved too far up his ass! You're going to New York!''

Genesis looked at him pleadingly,silently begging for another way,and Jay's left eye twitched as he watched a tear roll down the redhead's cheek.

''I'm sorry for yelling,but there's no other way I can guarantee your safety.''

The ambulance stilled,and then the doors opened. Jay stayed with Dorian as he was brought to the emergency room,and Genesis felt sick with disgust when no emotion came over Jay's face as he watched the doctors stitch up Dorian's arm. In fact,he almost seemed heartless.

* * *

While Genesis went to get the information regarding Dorian's condition,he sent Aidan with Jay to Dorian's room.

Dorian was still unconscious when Jay entered the darkened quarters. Aidan ran and jumped up onto his brother's bed and gently embraced his sleeping sibling. The child would be released from the hospital at the end of the week.

_'A warning...he wasn't aiming to kill...Athos never misses twice.'_

The angel found himself lying down on the bed and pulling both of his children into his arms. Jay sighed as he closed his eyes and relaxed. Aidan looked at his father's face and saw that his normally calm and gentle features were expressing pain.

Strands of Jay's black hair draped down over Dorian's face,shielding him from the hall way lights. Aidan didn't understand why Jay felt he needed to protect them when they were in a hospital.

They were safe,right? Aidan whimpered slightly at suddenly feeling cold,and he snuggled closer,practically burrowing in the nest of his father's arms.

As Jay collapsed into the world of sleep and rest,a new set of footsteps began to echo down the hallway. Blue eyes stopped near the desk to see Genesis,and then the figure turned towards the dark room only a few feet away. He smiled and stepped through the doorway. When he began approaching the bed,his shoe struck a stray piece of plastic on the floor,and watched Jay twitch in the bed.

''Fidgety as always,''he chuckled quietly. He came around the bed and examined the scene.

''How cute...'' He continued to stare for a few more minutes before he slipped out again.

Genesis returned shortly after and got comfortable in an empty chair.

* * *

When he felt his shoulder being shaken lightly,Jay looked up and saw Dorian's doctor standing over him with a quirked eyebrow.

''I know you're just protecting him,but I need to check on your kid.''

Jay grumbled as he got up from the bed,waking Aidan in the process.

''What time is it?''the angel asked.

''Almost midnight. You've been sleeping for a while.'' Jay muttered under his breath and moved to an empty chair in the room.

Sleep was calling him,and he was out long before the doctor left the room. Genesis stirred and tried to get up. His body ached from sleeping so poorly,but that really couldn't be helped.

''Sleep well?'' Genesis looked up to see of Horatio of all people standing in front of him.

''I guess...what's with the look?''

''Phone call straight from the Dade County Corrections Department to you.'' Horatio held out the phone,and for a moment,Genesis glared.

''He at least has a right to know how Aidan is doing,Gen.''

Genesis sighed. ''Oh,hell.'' He took the phone and went to the waiting room.

''Ya got two minutes,so talk,and make it fast,''the redhead demanded when he held the phone to his ear.

_''Your tone continues to wound me,Genesis.''_

''Considering the shit you did to me,it should. You're lucky that I'm even talking to you,Rick.''

_''I was only wondering how our child is doing...?''_

''_Our_ child,you mean _my_ child.''

''Genesis,you-''

''-Just because he shares your DNA with mine doesn't mean you're his father.''

_''Would you listen to yourself?! You're turning into Ryan!'' _

Genesis paused. ''What is it you want to know,and why do you care?''

_''As I said before,he's my child,too.''_

Genesis rubbed his forehead and sighed in annoyance.

''I suppose.''

_''How old is he?''_

''I'm not sharing age. You can figure that out yourself. But he's fine,and that's all you need to know.''

_''And,how is Jay doing?''_

''He's still recovering from your last act of cruelty,but other than that,he's fine.''

_''And you?''_

Oh,so _now_ my welfare is your concern. Why didn't you care when you got me knocked up?''

_''Even I can't answer that.''_

''No surprise there.''

_''I heard you actually have two children...word travels fast in Miami,you know.''_

''Yes,but that second child isn't related to you.''

_''Oh,I know. You and Jay must've had fun,huh?''_

''That's not your business.'' There was a low chuckle on the other end,and Genesis gripped the phone a little tighter.

''Time's up,Rick.'' He hung up and stormed back to Dorian's room and handed the phone back to his father.

''How did it go?''Horatio asked.

''I don't even know why I wasted my voice for that sick bastard.''

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	3. Wrong Move,Athos

The sound of the warehouse door screeching and groaning as it opened was what alerted Athos. He had expected a few of the gang members,not Jay,who came storming in.

''You came to settle your problems,I trust?''

''No. I actually came here to knock some sense into you.'' The angel snatched the collar of Athos' jacket and pulled him closer.

''Careful,Jay. What would Fang say if I told him you were being insubordinate?''

''Given the circumstances,I don't think he'd care. You need to stop trying to shove the rule book in my face. I'm not going to kill anyone. I told you Fang excused me from the code. Why is that such a problem?''

''Fang has gone soft. And all it took to get him there was a crying sixteen year old who couldn't be bothered to follow orders.''

Jay's eyes darkened,and he reared his arm back,getting ready to punch the blond.

''I wouldn't. Your kids aren't the only ones at risk.'' Jay snarled before regrettably letting Athos go.

''That's better. One false move on your part and someone would've been dead by tomorrow.''

''Fang hasn't gone soft. He just knows what's right.''

''Fang will bend over backwards for anyone who sheds tears. Your stupidity that day proved it.''

''You really like testing your luck,don't you?''Jay growled.

Athos smiled a sickeningly sweet smile. ''I suppose that's a good way to put it,yes.'' He watched the angel's lips curl into a grin.

''Then trust me when I say that if you hurt any one I know,dear Athos,it won't be the Angels coming for you.''

Athos smirked as Jay stalked off.

''Ya know,you could just give up your own life for the code,''he dared,prying at Jay's nerves.

''And turn my children into target practice? Even if I did give myself up,you'd still kill them.''

* * *

''Stetler,visitor.''

Rick looked up from his book to see a very familiar redhead stepping into the prison library

''You came to see me? How sweet?''

Blue eyes glared,mentally burning the sight of his past tormentor. That was when Rick saw the redhead was holding a picture.

He didn't sit down,didn't blink,didn't sigh,just set the picture down in front of him.

''That. Is as close as you'll ever get to Aidan.''

Rick's smile dropped. At least he got to see his son this way.

''Tell me,Genesis...''he started,just as the redhead began to leave,''what made you so compelled to give this to me?''

Genesis turned on his heel to face him. ''What kind of parent would I be if I hid him from you?''

''Will I ever speak to him?''Rick asked.

''When your old and have a few marbles rolling around upstairs.''

With that,he turned again,an began to venture for an exit. He suddenly felt a new pang of fear;not of Rick,but of the security guards that were scoping him from head to foot.

He whipped around abruptly when one whistled. ''Don't you have wives?'' They all coughed when they realized they'd been caught,and Genesis left.

* * *

When Jay stomped into Fang's hospital room,the elder angel looked up at him.

''What's wrong,child?''

''You put Athos in charge,sir,and I'm respectfully requesting,you put someone else in charge of the gang.''

''Athos was the best choice.''

''He shot my kid!''Jay yelled.

Fang looked at his adopted son in shock,and Jay's hands lashed out and pulled him up by his shirt.

''If you can't get him under control before one of my kids winds up in the morgue,I'm gonna kill him!''

''What do you expect me to do? It's not like I can walk right now. The Noches shot out both of my Achilles tendons.''

Jay let go of Fang's shirt and growled. ''Call him. I shouldn't have to send my kids and my...partner...to New York just because he can't follow orders.''

''What happens when he doesn't listen? You know he's been itching for my position for a while. I doubt he'll give up that easily.''

''If he doesn't listen,then get more concrete.''

* * *

Clutching the crisp hospital blanket,Dorian stirred and opened his eyes. The room was still dark and he was still sore.

''Oh,you're awake!''

Dorian yelped when he felt strong arms wrap around him.

''Daddy...let go...''

''Oh,sorry. You've been sleeping for about two days.''

The boy snuggled close when Genesis sat down on the bed,and he gently ran his fingers through his son's hair. Just when they were about to relax,Jay stormed in.

''There you are! Would it be too much to ask for an escort for a few days?''

''Why?''

''Well,I went to visit Rick and,hey,where's Aidan?''

''I left him with Horatio. Now what about Rick? Did he do something?''

''In the hall,''the redhead nodded towards the doorway.

They ventured out of earshot of Dorian,and Genesis was about to continue when he saw that Jay's arms were crossed and he had a look of slight annoyance and bitterness towards the convict they both knew too well on his face.

''Relax,he didn't do anything. But the security guards were-''

''-Were what?!''Jay demanded.

Genesis weighed his words carefully,knowing that Jay was often territorial when it came to him,and he sighed.

''They were scoping me.''

Jay's eyes were wide. A lot of people in Miami knew Genesis,and a lot more knew he was hands off. Genesis looked at him oddly,wondering if he'd struck a small nerve.

Jay's hand lashed out,grabbed Genesis' wrist,and began hauling him towards the entrance to the hospital. The sudden action of being shoved into the car was what made the redhead realize that they were heading home.

* * *

''What are you two doing here so early?''Horatio questioned when he opened the door. Jay just dragged the redhead upstairs.

They got to their bedroom,and when the door slammed shut,Genesis' back suffered the same fate by being slammed against the back of the door.

He winced in pain at the hard surface digging into his skin,and that was when he noticed the look in Jay's eyes.

Sky blue irises were hazed over to a midnight hue.

''Jay-''

''-No one...no one touches what's mine...'' Jay pulled the redhead into his arms,locking him in his hold.

''What's this all of a sudden?!''

''...I don't know...I just got a bad feeling and I don't want to lose you...''

''You won't.''

''On the bed. Dorian gets out in a few days. I want to enjoy your company a few more times before I put you and the kids on the plane...And I've gone without it for too long...''

Genesis felt his shirt being pushed up,and he sighed.

_'Note to self...Never make Jay go without any for five months...'_the redhead thought as touches led to bites.

* * *

_**Please review!  
**_


	4. New York

_When everyone was called to board the plane,Jay sighed. Genesis felt a little upset himself,as he'd be gone for a whole month. A whole month with no one to share the bed._

_''Promise me you'll be careful?''Jay questioned._

_''Relax. I'll be staying with the New York detective. He's got kids of his own,so Aidan and Dorian should be okay.''_

_''Kids of his own?''_

_''Hey,I don't know the details.''_

_Dorian tugged at Jay's arm,wanting to be given a hug before leaving._

_Jay smiled and picked him up,embracing him softly,careful of his boy's injured arm. Dorian placed a gentle kiss on his father's forehead,and then he was put down._

_Jay and Genesis exchanged a quick kiss before they headed to the terminal._

That had been only two days ago,and Jay found himself using one of the young redhead's shirts as a pillow,which Horatio found a little funny. Jay was sleeping on Genesis's side of the bed,too.

It was when Jay's hands started straying past his own belt line that Horatio decided to knock some sense into him.

When Horatio and Eric stepped through the front door from work,he found the angel curled up on the couch rocking with Genesis's shirt in his arms,that was it.

''Start the tub. Cold water,''Horatio whispered.

Eric smiled and ran upstairs.

Horatio set his stuff down and joined Jay on the couch for a few minutes before speaking.

''What's wrong,is the bed too empty?''

Jay continued rocking,clutching his lover's shirt.

''You know,letting him go for a month will at least keep him safe.''

Silence was his only response from the angel,and Horatio sighed.

''Is the water ready,Eric?''

The Cuban came downstairs and helped the redhead pick the quivering angel up from he couch. Jay,lost in his own trance,didn't even notice he was being moved until he was thrown into the tub of cold water,soaking him and his clothes. He kept his head under the water for a minute,trying to comprehend why he was cold.

Horatio quirked a brow.

''Uh,should we do something?''Eric asked.

''Give him a minute...''

Jay shot up from the water gasping for air.

''What happened?! Why am I wet?!''

Horatio sat down on the edge of the tub and dumped a towel on Jay's head.

''I know you miss him,but going into depression only two days after he's gone? Really?''

* * *

Genesis stepped into the airport,and instantly regretted leaving his coat behind. Dorian and Aidan,on the other hand,were both prepared. He broke into a fit of shivers almost instantly.

''Daddy,are you cold?''Dorian asked.

''Very much so. Come on.''

They made for the exit,and found someone waiting for them.

''You must be Danny. We spoke on the phone.''

The blond smiled. ''And you'd be Genesis? Well,I was expecting you to be a little younger.''

''Well,I certainly don't feel that way. Arthritis can do that. And I haven't had the opportunity of a childhood,so the years crawl by.''

''Where is your coat?''Danny asked,''Did you forget to pack it?''

Genesis nodded with defeat chuckling. ''Yes,my stubbornness has gotten the better of me once again.''

The walk to the parking lot was made with haste since it was freezing outside. Dorian and Aidan spent the entire ride staring out the window at all the snow.

''You mentioned kids of your own? Dare I ask how _yours_ came about?''

Danny smirked. ''Jay didn't really relay much stuff to you,did he?''

''No. He was busy worrying about something else. In fact,we both were.''

''Speaking of which...I need to go over some important stuff with you when we get home. You need to know the red zones for the city.''

''Why?''Genesis questioned.

''Up here,it's Tanglewood Boys. Down south,it's the Noches. Plus,with a figure like that,you should really cover yourself. The Tanglewood Boys have been causing a lot of trouble lately. Not the usual gunfights,like we actually hope for,but _other_ stuff. You'll need to learn how to fire a gun,too.''

Genesis felt his heart stop suddenly in his chest,and the blond driving the car noticed the wide blue eyes and expression of panic.

''Hey,I don't like firearms either. But ya gotta learn.''

''Danny,the last time I was anywhere near a gun,it was being aimed at my head as I was being violated. Give me a tasor. I refuse to use a gun.''

* * *

''Tell me,Horatio,do you get feelings every now and then that seem to set you off balance?''Jay asked.

The redhead looked at him strangely.

''I get them often,yes. Usually when questioning suspects of murder. Why?''

Jay sighed and went onto the back porch,alert that the elder was following him.

''Jay,what's wrong?''

''Sometimes I can tell that blood is going to spill long before it actually does...And,believe me...it's not a pleasant feeling.

Horatio sat down on the porch steps. ''Premonitions never are...what are you seeing?''

''Athos has a knack for following people. He loves causing problems. Once he makes up his mind,it's easier to move a mountain.''

''What did you see?''

''I heard a gunshot,saw blood on a floor,heard various screams and shouting,and then a flat line...all in a dream.''

* * *

Genesis stared at the table as Danny lay a map of the city down. The various labeled streets were all highlighted with different colors.

''Anything marked green is Tanglewood territory. Blue is NYPD territory.''

''Wow...uh,you guys must have a lot of problems going to crime scenes,''Genesis quipped.

''No,not unless _I_ show up. I was part of the Tanglewood gang once,''Danny added bluntly.

''I'm not part of anything,but,''Genesis lifted the side of his shit up,''Jay made me get the Fallen Angels' tattoo anyway. I'll tell ya. It hurt.''

Danny's eyes widened. The tattoo was unmistakable. He'd seen knock-offs,but this was the real deal. The knock-offs were simply crossed Remington 870's and ragged wings. What no one ever saw was the date it was given on the barrel of one shotgun and the name of tattooist on the other barrel.

''And,how did they get this on you?'' Danny poked at it,and jumped when Genesis screamed.

''Dammit,don't touch! It still hurts! It's only a few days old!''

''It shouldn't even hurt after a day.''

Genesis glared. ''Hey,jailhouse tattoos hurt. If you're curious,Jay applied it,and he had to tie me down by my wrists and ankles. The only difference is I wasn't being pulled apart on a rack.''

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	5. Flu

The alarm went off,and Jay's fist slammed down on the snooze button before he picked it up and threw it. Looking up,he sighed.

The right side of the bed was empty.

The smaller dresser was untouched and dusty.

The windows were shut. The house was quiet. Quiet and lonely.

* * *

Danny watched Genesis sift through the produce. The redhead had planned on going to the market alone,but the blond had insisted he come along since he'd refused to cover himself and hide his figure.

Several looks of curiosity had been thrown in Genesis' general direction.

''Why did you want to come here alone,anyway?''Danny asked.

''I don't like drawing attention to myself. I wanted to come alone so I could learn my way around.''

''You know what everyone's calling you,right?''

''The Rose of the South. I'm well aware. They can call me whatever they want. I promised my loyalty to Jay,so no one is allowed to touch me in such manners.''

Danny sighed. ''You know that won't stop a person from scoping you.''

''No,I suppose it won't. When does Mac get home?''

''Around five o'clock. Are you intending to have dinner ready by then?''

''If not ready,at the very least I want to have it cooking.''

''Well,you better hurry up. The schools dismiss in thirty minutes,and Don's pretty eager to get away from your little monsters.''

''They're not that bad,''Genesis smiled.

''They've buried him in snow.''

''Oh,he'll get used to them. At least he's getting paid.''

* * *

''You sure you know what to look for?''

_''Hey,Athos,relax. It's kind of hard to miss the Rose of the South.''_

''That may be,but make sure you get a good shot in...say,the left lung?''

_''I thought you didn't want me to kill him.''_

''I don't. It all depends on how fast the Ambulance gets there. Don't worry. I'll deal with Jay.''

_''Are you sure this is a good idea? Shooting a Fallen Angel's lover?''_

''Oh,they're more than lovers. They're married. How they fooled the priest is beyond me,though. Just don't hit that blond detective. I don't want to get dragged all the way up to New York. I hear Taylor has a nasty temper.''

_''Shoulda thought of that before you told me to shoot the son of the Miami Fox.''  
_

Athos chuckled. ''Remember,Jake,if you miss,you'll never see the ten thousand dollars.''

_''I know.''_

* * *

Jay's eyes scanned the room for a minute. His head ached from sleeping in the wrong position;he'd been tossing and turning constantly.

Horatio had more than once walked in to check on the young man and found him grabbing at the blankets on Genesis's side of the bed. Admittedly,it was quite strange to see someone so strong crumble just because of a few days of absence.

Footsteps sounded,and Jay's hand slowly slipped under his pillow for his gun. They drew closer towards the door to his room,and everything seemed to slow down as his ears went deaf.

A gunshot echoed through the house,and the Angel was suddenly aware that someone was holding his wrist. He looked up at the ceiling and discovered a hole. When had that gotten there?

''If you're going to shoot everyone that comes into your room,then I can only imagine how long my son will last when he gets home.''

Jay jerked. ''...Horatio...?''

''You need to go to a doctor.''

''Wha...No,I don't!''

''You are hallucinating on top of running a 103 degree fever.''

''I-I'm fi-mmf!''Horatio glared at him as he shoved a thermometer in his mouth. It took a few seconds to beep,but when it did,Jay spat the device out onto the bed. He read the numbers and then looked at Horatio,who did not at all look pleased.

''...103.2...''

''Get dressed.''

The Angel grumbled as he climbed out of bed and discovered that everything from head to foot hurt. His head hurt so much that he dropped the moment he stood up and fell into Horatio's arms.

''Yeah,you're going. Come on.''

Jay pushed himself away from the older male to try and stand up on his own. He made it to the doorway of his room,and he collapsed to the floor clutching his stomach.

''Ugh...nauseous...''

''You haven't eaten anything in the last few hours. If you do hurl,it'll just be stomach acid.''

Jay's eyes rolled into the back of his head for a minute,and he released a heavy sigh. ''Are you tryin' to make me feel better?''

Horatio smirked. ''Not really.'' He tried to get the Angel up off the floor,but Jay jerked free.

''I'm happier on the floor.''

''Why?''

''It's colder.''

''Jay,you need to see a doctor.''

''I'm not gettin' up,''he spat.

''Jay,''Horatio warned.

''Just leave me here. I'll be fine.''

''Leave you on the floor?'' Horatio quirked a brow.

''Yup.''

Horatio crossed his arms and watched for a few minutes. Jay went still against the floor,and then Horatio became aware that he was asleep.

''Wow.'' He retrieved a clean blanket from the laundry room and threw it over the body for warmth. Then,smiling,he took a picture of the scene with his phone to show to Genesis.

He was not going to let the Angel live this down.

* * *

The school bell rang,and children came pouring out onto the streets to parents and older siblings.

Genesis watched from the car as two young blond boys ran straight for Danny. It was a pleasant sight. As the redhead looked more closely,he saw that the boys were in fact twins. Instinctively,his hand strayed to his stomach.

Strange. Why was he desiring another child? He had two already,and the second pregnancy earned a brick wall against Jay's back.

But,it couldn't be helped. The twin blonds came running to the car,and when they both blasted him with their one question,the redhead nearly fell over.

''Are you Genesis?!'' The redhead jumped,and then chuckled as he composed himself.

''Yes... You two certainly have a lot of energy.''

''Sorry. They've been eager to meet you,''Danny stated.

The adults managed to get the eager and wild twins into the car,and when Genesis sat up front in the passenger's seat,something clicked in his head.

''You have the same ability,too,don't you?''

Danny nodded. ''Male pregnancy is a little more common than you realize,''he whispered.

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	6. Secret

Horatio watched Jay jerk as he slipped a pillow under his head. He would have moved the Angel back to his bed,but there was a fine line between shoving a suspect against a wall and carrying someone.

Jay's fever hadn't gone down at all,but it hadn't increased either. It was holding at 103.

The redhead sighed and sat down on the floor. He was tired enough to take a small nap there,leaning against the wall.

* * *

''What the hell did you feed these kids?!''Don screamed when Genesis and Danny stepped into the house.

Aidan and Dorian seemed to be enjoying themselves;they'd spent the last few hours beating Don with the couch pillows.

''They both had twenty or thirty Pixy Stix on the plane.''

Don whined when Danny's children joined in and he covered his head;he had a royal headache.

Danny chuckled. ''I hate to make your day worse,but Mac left a message on my phone. He's working late and needs my help,and Genesis would like it if you stuck around.''

''Yeah,what kind of help does he need?''Don spat.

''Office work,''Danny replied,and for once,it was _real_ office work.

Genesis smiled and pulled his phone out of his pocket.

''Danny,I'll be upstairs for a little bit.''

The blond nodded his response right before he was dragged into the pillow fight.

The redhead was quick to go hide in the guest room. When the lock was in place,he dialed his lover's phone.

_''Hello?''_

''Dad,why didn't Jay answer?'' There was a sigh on the other end.

_''He's down with the flu,''_Horatio answered.

Genesis gripped the phone with both hands.

''How bad is he?!''

_''He's running at 103. If he stays that way,I'll be taking him to the hospital. I tried to get him to the doctors' earlier,but he got as far as the hallway. He's asleep on the floor at the moment. I took a picture of the scene if you're concerned.''_

''Please send it!''Genesis begged. The phone beeped a few moments later,and when he opened up the file,his heart nearly broke.

Jay appeared in the picture lying on the floor,his hair undone from its braid and splayed about his shoulders and the blanket that covered him.

Relaxing,Genesis went back to the conversation. ''How long will it be before you decide to bring him in?''

_''If he doesn't improve,I'll be dragging him in tomorrow night. I don't even know how he got sick. I'm fine,and the last time Eric got sick was about five months ago.''_

Genesis sighed heavily. ''Alright. If he goes in,I want as much information as possible.''

_''Don't worry,I'll keep you in the loop.''_ With that,Horatio hung up.

Genesis lay down on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

''First a trigger happy gang member,and now Jay's sick...What am I going to do?''he muttered.

* * *

Horatio sighed and rubbed his forehead. He needed to move Jay to either a bed or a couch,and he wasn't really capable of lifting him.

Eric was working late... ...Shit. He had to move him.

Horatio got up and went into the Angel's bedroom to prepare the bed. Opening the closet,he blinked when he saw that the storage chest for the blankets was not sitting in its usual place.

Of course,the next place to look was under the bed. Confused as to why it had been moved,the redhead got on his knees by the bed and lifted the blankets. Surrounded by boxes of clothes,as if someone were trying to hide it was the blanket chest.

It took a lot of effort;the boxes weren't exactly light,but he cleared them away and dragged the chest out and lifted it up to the foot of the bed.

Opening it,Horatio took a thick quilt out and stood to put it on the bed. The quilt had been a gift from Alexx to Jay. Upon unfolding it,Horatio discovered why it had been tucked away,despite the fact the Jay loved the blanket. The design on it displayed a young redheaded angel hunched over a stone crying.

The amount of detail was truly remarkable. But the creation bothered Horatio. The red hair appeared to share the length of Genesis' hair.

'Alexx,why would you give him this?'he thought.

His phone was in his pocket. He could call and ask,but he wasn't sure she would answer.

Shaking his head,he shrugged it off and went to close the chest...until he spotted a rectangular box sitting in the bottom of it that had been duck taped shut.

Curiosity wasn't just calling him. It was screaming at him to open the box. Horatio then ripped the tape on three sides. Lifting the lid,he almost gagged at an overpowering stench.

Covering his mouth and nose with his hand,Horatio opened the box completely. Inside was a pile of bloody and rusty knives.

He glared at the contents for at least ten minutes before he took his phone out of his pocket and dialed Alexx.

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	7. Battered Trust

''Eric,I have a job for you,''Horatio called.

''Isn't this your day off?''he replied.

Horatio smirked. ''It was. Take this and find out how many of those knives are connected to cold cases.'' The redhead dumped the box in Eric's hands.

The Cuban blinked. It had some weight to it.

''Now?''

''Yes,now. Get to work.''

Eric grumbled and set the box down on the lab table.

Horatio patted his shoulder gently. ''Don't cut yourself.''

''Funny,H.''

Horatio smiled before he stalked off to the interrogation room to find Calleigh already questioning a certain Fallen Angel.

He stood behind the one way mirror and listened intently.

''Why would keep the knives you used to kill people?''the blond asked.

Jay sat back. He seemed more than comfortable with the idea of having kept weapons connected to murders. He smirked at the pictures on the table,and then he saw a picture of a knife that was sitting on a red cloth.

''Ah,''he smiled,''My first fight...Javier Arvelo. He was brutal,even for a Noche...''

Calleigh glared. ''That doesn't answer my question.''

''Well,the answer is simple. They're trophies.''

''Trophies?''she questioned.

''Yes. At the time,I followed the Code of the Angels. The Angel that came up with the Code believed that if someone was about to die,it was the universe's way of getting rid of them. If they were saved,then the scale was considered unbalanced,and another life had to be taken to ''level the field,''as some would say.''

''And you followed that?''Calleigh responded,glaring at the man.

''I was only seventeen when I fought Javier. I didn't know any better. But you must know that the Angels are careful about who they choose... And,it was self-defense. I didn't walk away from that fight without some injuries of my own.''

''We looked back at the good sixteen years that passed. There were no hospital records.''

''There wouldn't be. Back then,the Fallen Angels were quiet. They came,they killed,they left. They preferred to remain hidden and were careful to not draw any attention,''Jay stated.

Calleigh sighed and pushed the pictures towards him. Jay examined each one,and his eyes narrowed.

''You're missing one,''he said smiling.

Calleigh tilted her head slightly out of confusion. ''There were only fifty-six knives in the box.''

''No,there were actually fifty-seven. The fifty-seventh knife was from my last fight.''

''You realize you're confessing to murder,right?''Calleigh replied calmly.

''Ah,careful,my dear. I didn't say _kill_. I said _fight_. The Fallen Angels have a very special hunting process. You'll find that my knives match only the shallow wounds,and that the shallow wounds were not near any vital areas.''

Horatio's eyes widened considerably at the statement. This meant Jay had never actually killed any one.

''May I empty my pocket?''the Angel requested.

''Why do you need to ask?''

''Just giving you a heads up so you don't panic and draw your sidearm.'' Jay reached into his pocket and removed eight small figures carved from wood.

''How does this hunting process work?''Calleigh asked curiously.

''That's what I'm going to explain,''he set the three smallest carvings down in front of her,one of them red,''The first step is the Scare. Once someone is chosen to be killed,the 'scarer' and 'follower' simply track them down. The 'scarer' is armed while the 'follower' remains empty handed. The 'scarer' will appear out of nowhere and attack them,cutting or stabbing either a leg or arm to slow them down.''

Calleigh tensed unconsciously. ''What does the 'follower' do?''

Jay smiled. ''The 'follower' just watches. A week later comes the Hunt,''he paused and took one of the small carvings away,''The 'follower' appears again,unarmed. I guess you could call it stalking. Then,each day,the 'follower' appears with one more person at their side,''he slowly added a larger carving for each day,circling the red carving,''until the seventh day,when there are seven 'followers'. The eighth day is the Kill. The seven 'followers' hunt down the victim,circle him,''he knocked over the red figure with his finger,''and the first 'follower' slits the victim's throat.''

Calleigh examined the display on the table in front of her;the ring of seven tall models surrounding the one little red carving.

''I was chosen to be the 'scarer.' I,in all honesty,didn't at the time know that I was setting the victim up for death,''Jay said quietly.

''So the Fallen Angels are like a wolf pack,''Calleigh concluded.

Jay nodded and smiled. ''Very good...I'd like to speak with Horatio.''

''He's busy.''

''Well,for being busy,he sure has a lot of free time on his hands since he's standing behind the mirror.''

Calleigh sighed as Horatio stormed past the door of the interrogation room. ''You understand that now he's afraid to put you and Genesis in the same house,right?''

Jay's head dropped for a moment,and then he looked back up at her. ''I don't blame him. I would be,too,if I were in his shoes.''

''Despite that you didn't actually kill anyone and that your knives do only match the shallow wounds,we checked,''she paused,''you won't go to prisons since the injuries you caused don't even qualify as attempted murder...But you do still have some trust to build back up with Horatio. But be warned...it's hard to earn that man's trust once. You're going to have to earn it a second time.''

''I know,''Jay whispered,''...got any advice?''

Calleigh gathered the pictures and stood up. ''Just tread carefully. The few people that have broken his trust got up and left. So I don't know what it will take.''

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	8. Red from the Rose of the South

He couldn't tell when the bullet ripped through him. He just knew it did. He felt it tear through his back and stop suddenly,and when he tried to breath,he coughed,and a few drops of blood fell to the ground.

There was noise. Various voices were trying to get his attention. He only recognized a few of them,though. He heard Mac and Danny yelling his name,and he looked up at them.

Strange... When had his vision gone blurry? He noticed his hearing suddenly starting to fade along with his sight.

Desperately,he tried to keep his eyes open,but he struggled to.

_''Genesis,hang on!''_

Somewhere in the haze of his mind he heard his children crying,and that was the last thing he heard before he collapsed.

''Dammit,Horatio's gonna kill me!''Danny gulped,''I didn't even see the shooter!''

Mac heard sirens off in the distance. ''Never-mind Horatio,what about Jay?!''

Tires screeched to a halt,and Danny pulled the unconscious redhead's children aside so the EMT's could do their job.

Dorian fought stubbornly in Danny's hold.

''Lemme go! I wanna go with him!''

Mac came over and forced him back into his blond friend's hands. ''No. You need to go home with Danny.'' The New York detective looked at Aidan,who,despite the tears streaming down his cheeks,held an expression that was painfully blank as he stared at the blood the stained the stretcher and ground.

''Aidan...?''Mac called softly. The boy involuntarily held his tongue. He didn't know what to say...not that he had anything to say. He just stared.

Mac watched him,watched his eyes,and saw suddenly that the blood was twisting him somehow.

''Danny,take Dorian home. I need to say with Aidan.''

The blond nodded and managed to drag him to the car,but he stopped once the car door was shut to stare at Aidan himself. He saw the blank expression,and saw that young blue eyes weren't so pure. Danny saw that something was slowly creeping its way into the child's mind.

It wasn't necessarily the sight of a loved one down,but rather the blood that soaked into the cloth on the stretcher and met the rain that captured him.

* * *

Jay stood behind Horatio in the kitchen,head hung low as he readied himself for what was sure to be either a lecture,a painful blow,or both. Though he hadn't expected it,he'd been dragged home by the man.

Horatio had his back turned to the Angel,arms folded,not trusting himself to look at him. He didn't know what he wanted to say. He was angry. That was for sure. Jay could see his shoulders were tense.

''What do you have to say for yourself?''the redhead finally whispered.

Jay,losing the sight of value in his life,glared. ''I don't know. I was hoping you could beat it out of me.''

Horatio whipped around suddenly,and rather than create a broken jaw,like the Angel expected,his fist found Jay's stomach instead. The pain that shot through him forced the Angel to double over,leaning against the elder redhead.

''It's been a while since you took a solid hit to the gut,hasn't it?''Horatio asked bluntly.

Jay dropped to the floor and broke into a coughing fit. That was going to be a nasty bruise in a few minutes.

The redhead looked down at him,wanting to hit him more. Jay slowly made his way to his knees,and that was when a good solid kick in the face came that snapped his head back,and he fell over.

''Ya know,''Jay paused to cough and spit blood out of his mouth,''for an old man...you sure have a good kick...''

''In my line of work,it's necessary.''

Jay chuckled quietly as he struggled to his feet. He could feel the bruise on his stomach forming already,and his jaw hurt like hell.

Once standing,he smiled at the redhead,ignoring the blood dripping from his split lip. ''I expected you to hit harder,though.''

Horatio watched him sit up on the floor and prop himself up against the wall before he yanked the man up from his place.

''You really are stupid.''

Jay grinned. ''Tell me something I don't know.'' He heard the redhead's teeth grind.

''Any rules I should know about?''the Angel asked when Horatio let go of him.

''No weapons.''

Jay nodded,and Horatio's eyes widened when his feet were swept out from under him.

Horatio yanked the man down and threw him,knocking over a chair. Jay yelped when he got hauled to his feet,and when he felt a solid left hook hit him in the jaw,he fell backwards.

''Hey,you said no weapons! You cheater!''

''Sorry. I can't really do anything about the bionic arm... And you should be used to people cheating in fights!''Horatio blurted.

Jay launched up and tackled him to the floor. ''Even the Noches don't cheat in a fight!''

* * *

''Eric,you on your way out?''Calleigh called.

''Yeah,why?''

''Can you make sure Jay and Horatio aren't trying to kill each-other?''

Eric sighed and grinned softly. ''If he wanted Jay dead,Horatio would have killed him before he left the interrogation room.''

The blond nodded. ''True,but just to be safe,keep an eye open.''

The Cuban smiled and left. ...

The moment Eric opened the front door,he heard cursing from multiple dictionaries,and the living room was a mess. The lamp was knocked over and broken...Oh well,Eric hated that lamp any way,but the coffee table was out of place,too.

Wandering into the kitchen,Eric found that in worse condition than the living room. The table and chairs were thrown aside,dishes were broken,and the floor was a mix of dirt and blood.

He stared for a few minutes,listening to the insults before he finally had enough.

''WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?!''

* * *

**_Please review!_**


	9. Vodka and Jealousy

Storming out of the kitchen to the living room with a new bottle of vodka,Eric muttered and cursed under his breath. ''Children. Both of you.''

Horatio and Jay were sitting on the couch staring at Eric. Neither of them seemed to think that there was anything wrong with an old fashioned brawl. They were both equally sore and shared the same number of bruises.

Handing both males a shot glass of the vodka to kill the obvious pain they were in,Eric examined the condition of the house.

''At least the blood is in the kitchen. I should be able to get it off the floor.''

Horatio grunted in response;he didn't care. Tilting his head back,he gulped all of the alcohol in his glass down.

Jay was staring at the contents of his glass. ''How strong is this stuff?''

''It's 40% alcohol. Drink it,''Eric replied.

''Uh...I don't know if my body can handle this stuff.''

Horatio handed his glass back to Eric and grabbed Jay's hair,pulling his head back. He took the younger male's glass away and forced the vodka into the Angel's mouth.

''Swallow,''the redhead ordered.

Jay broke into a coughing fit when he felt the alcohol burn its way down his throat. Struggling to his feet,Jay staggered out to the kitchen and turned on the sink faucet.

_'To hell with a cup,that shit is strong!'_ Jay,having decided against filling a cup with water,stuck his head under the faucet to rinse the taste of the vodka out.

The water ran for a few minutes,and Horatio chuckled softly at the sounds of the young Angel gargling water.

''Another shot,Eric?'' The Cuban smirked and filled the glass a second time. Jay ignored the man as he held his head under the cold running water,desperate to rinse out the flavor.

Horatio took the glass the moment it was presented to him,filled to the brim. ''Don't go anywhere with that bottle.''

Eric smiled and set it down on the coffee table. Both of them heard when the sink was turned off,and Jay appeared in the kitchen doorway.

''Don't drink much,do you?''Horatio asked as he downed his glass and filled it back up.

''Not really... No,''the Angel gulped.

Jay shook his head,and that was when he felt the alcohol take affect. His vision blurred and he shook his head again,which didn't do much,but he did notice that his body suddenly stopped aching.

''Wow,''Jay slurred,sliding down the wall to sit on the floor,''So that's what vodka does.''

Horatio laughed. ''You'll get used to it.''

''Uh...?'' The Angel blinked and saw through his hazy vision that he was being handed a coffee mug full to the brim with the alcohol.

''Are you insane?! Half a bottle of beer knocks me on my ass! You want me drinkin' a whole mug o' this? Are you tryin' ta kill me?''Jay blurted.

Horatio sat down on the floor next to him and smiled. ''Shut up n' drink. By the time you finish that,you won't know what pain is. ... Course,if you don't want it,I'll drink it.''

Jay stared at the cup that was spinning and swirling in his vision for a few seconds,''I think I already forgot what pain is,''he muttered before he brought it to his lips and slowly chugged it down.

* * *

''You know,I didn't think you would actually fly up here,Athos.''

Said blond smiled. ''Well,Jake,I did promise ten grand if you put a bullet in Genesis Caine,and you did as I asked.''

''It was a lot easier than I thought it would be,too. He was just standing on the sidewalk. He didn't even see it comin'.''

Athos held out a stack of hundred dollar bills held together with rubber bands. ''That's exactly how I like my targets.''

Jake smiled and took the money. Slipping his fingers between the bills,he counted carefully.

''Ten grand. You kept your word.''

''Of course. Did you think I would lie to you?''Athos asked,pretending to feel offended.

''No. It's just that not many people pony up the cash when it's time.''

Athos shrugged. ''You did what I asked,so you get paid.''

Jake chuckled softly. ''Pleasure doing business with ya.''

Athos nodded,and grinned insanely when the ambulance bolted by. ''The pleasure's mine.'' The Angel waited until Jake was gone before he dug out a photo of Genesis' eldest child that had boxing around the edges from being in his pocket.

''Now to shatter the family.''

He walked calmly towards the scene where he knew he'd find two crying children and a few squad cars. He saw the New York CSI team dealing with the mess,and outside of the yellow tape were Mac and Danny. Dorian and Aidan had been locked in a car to keep them from damaging anything.

The younger of the two was staring out the window,wanting out. Aidan was leaning against the opposite door,eyes closed and exhausted.

''Oh,this is just too easy.'' Over all of the commotion and noise,Dorian failed to notice that his brother's door was being opened. Aidan jumped the moment the door jerked,and a hand was slapped over his mouth. Aidan struggled slightly,but only to turn and stare into Athos' eyes

The blond had to stop and follow suit,staring into young blue orbs. He could see a thought was crawling into his mind. It was strange,but for the smallest moment,it seemed to Athos that Aidan was challenging him.

''Aren't you gonna fight?''the blond asked. Aidan's eyebrows narrowed,but he didn't struggle;not even as he was being dragged to a car and being bound with duct tape.

When Athos threw him into the back of his car,he watched the boy shiver ever so slightly out of fear,but he didn't get up and move.

Sighing and trusting the feeling in his gut,he got into the driver's seat and locked the car doors. Aidan watched him turn the key in the ignition,watched his eyes,and watched his hands. He was studying him. When the car started to take off towards the highway,Aidan jerked uncomfortably and sat up.

Looking out the windows,he saw that they were headed for the airport. He waited until they were actually on the highway before he pushed himself up against a locked car door and narrowed his eyes at the opposite window.

Taking a deep breath,he shut his blue orbs...and forced himself towards the window with every bit of strength in his body.

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	10. Red and Glass

_When Athos threw him into the back of his car,he watched the boy shiver ever so slightly out of fear,but he didn't get up and move._

_Sighing and trusting the feeling in his gut,he got into the driver's seat and locked the car doors. Aidan watched him turn the key in the ignition,watched his eyes,and watched his hands. He was studying him. When the car started to take off towards the highway,Aidan jerked uncomfortably and sat up._

_Looking out the windows,he saw that they were headed for the airport. He waited until they were actually on the highway before he pushed himself up against a locked car door and narrowed his eyes at the opposite window._

_Taking a deep breath,he shut his blue orbs...and forced himself towards the window with every bit of strength in his body._

It hurt. Aidan had to admit that. But putting his head through the window was the only real way to get attention. He didn't really know why he refused to fight when Athos had grabbed him. But his shoulders and chest were sore from glass digging into them. His head hurt,too. But then again,there's really no escaping the pain when you try to put your head through a car window.

The car swerved dangerously on the road as Athos heard glass shatter,and when he glanced behind him,he saw Aidan's head and shoulders resting where the window once was,and he also saw that the boy wasn't moving.

''Shit!'' The blond had no choice but to pull over. He didn't want to kill the child,and he knew if he did,there was no stopping Jay and Horatio both from killing _him_.

Slamming his foot on the gas pedal,Athos sped the car up so he could get off of the highway. There was an old abandoned bridge up ahead that had been taken over by plant life.

He turned on it at the last moment,and jammed the break pedal down on the car floor.

Getting out of the car,he ran around to the other side to find the redhead lying on the car seats like a stone. Slamming on the breaks had successfully knocked him back inside.

Athos opened the door and removed the boy from the car. Laying him down on the foliage covered ground,the blond cursed and punched the side of the car.

Blood was covering the door and seeping into the leather seats,and though Aidan was a true redhead,the blood reddened his hair further and glided down to his forehead. There was no doubt in his mind that the boy had a concussion. Tiny shards of glass twinkled in the sunlight.

Hell,the window was already cracked to begin with,but with the amount of force it took for the child to break it,Athos realized that he should have tied him down on the seats instead of giving him a door to brace against.

Getting his phone out,Athos had no choice but to Jake back.

_''What do you need?''_

''Anyone in Tanglewood who has medical skills,''Athos practically begged.

_''Sure. What happened?''_

''Son of a bitch put his head through the window. He's unconscious. I can't take him to a hospital,it's too risky.''

_''Alright,where are you?''Jake asked.  
_

''Overgrown Bridge.''

...

As Athos paced back and forth in the Tanglewood safe house,he waited on Jake and Blade. Blade,as he called himself,was one of the few in the Tanglewood gang that had medical skills.

That's why Athos was pacing. The guy was taking his sweet time about handling Aidan's injury. Finally,after ten minutes,Athos stepped into the other room where the boy was being held.

''How bad is he?''the blond demanded.

''He's definitely got a concussion. I gave him something to make him sleep. He'll be out for a few hours.''

''Dammit,''Athos muttered.

''Ya know,''Blade dared,''you should have tied him down.''

''He didn't even fight when I grabbed him.''

Blade sighed and finished wrapping a bandage around Aidan's head,and,to Athos' shock,lovingly slipped his fingers through several strands of red hair to free them from the bandage.

''He should be fine by tomorrow morning... He probably didn't fight because he was in shock.''

''...''

''The window was damaged from the beginning,wasn't it?''Blade inquired.

The blond stared down at the small boy lying on an old mattress in the corner. ''Three corners were cracked. I didn't think he would have the guts to put his head through the glass,in all honesty.''

Blade nodded,and looked at the blond,studying his face.

''Why did you take him,anyway?''he asked,nodded towards the child.

''There's someone he needs to meet. Is there a chance he can get up and move around by morning?''

''I don't recommend putting him on a plane.''

Athos growled under his breath. ''I need him back in Miami. He needs to meet his father. His _real_ father.''

''If this is a way to get back at Jay for something,there are better methods for attacking your brother,''Jake stated bluntly,speaking for the first time as he cleaned blood up from the floor. Athos had completely forgotten he was there.

''Do _not c_all him my brother! The only things we have in common are our parents!''Athos screamed.

''And that's enough to warrant your hate for him?''Blade questioned.

Athos snarled. ''Ever heard of favoritism?''

Blade and Jake rolled their eyes.

* * *

Sighing and running his hand through his hair,Jay sat down at the foot of his bed as Horatio came into his room with a first aid kit. Everything hurt. Horatio had a nasty left hook that had nearly broken his jaw and ribs. His head hurt from hitting the floor so many times,too.

He went to turn his right wrist,and a crack bounced off of the walls.

''...Ow...''

The redheaded elder behind him quirked a brow. ''It's broken,''Horatio stated flatly.

Jay held his yell of pain when the man took his wrist to look at it.

''Have you broken this wrist before?''he asked.

Jay nodded and grunted when Horatio slid a thin but solid brace onto his arm. ''How many times?''

''This makes eight,''Jay said softly,''Last time it broke was 13 years ago. Athos and I had bit of a fight.''

Horatio pulled the velcro straps as tight as he could without wounding Jay's wrist further. He gripped the hand a little tighter,jerking the broken bone accidentally and earning a growl of disgust. But when the brace was secure,Jay relaxed.

''May I ask you something?''

Jay looked up at the redhead. ''What?''

''What is the real reason Athos is after you?''the redhead asked bluntly,making the Angel wince under the insistent tone.

Jay sighed and got to his feet. Grabbing a brush off of the nightstand,he paused before he pulled the red strands out.

''Athos and I have never gotten along. He was pretty pissed when Fang decided to take me in.''

''You say that as if you've known each other longer.'' Horatio winced when Jay started ripping the brush through his hair,watching it catch on one snarl after another.

The Angel ignored the statement and continued to brush out his delicate black strands.

Horatio got to his feet and grabbed at the man's shoulder. ''What is going on that forced you to send my son and my grandchildren to New York?''

Silence was the Angel's only response. Horatio's left eye twitched. He hated silence.

''What is it that he has against you?''

Jay sighed and slammed the brush down on the nightstand. ''When an older brother feels jealousy towards the younger,that jealousy often forces him to think that his younger brother is the favorite,and that he is thrown aside.''

Horatio crossed his arms,mechanical fingers tapping against skin. ''I see.''

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	11. Vendadi Fire

**_Vendadi House Fire 1986_**

_Athos covered his mouth and nose desperately to shield his senses form the stench of gasoline. It was spread thoroughly throughout the house,starting at the fire place. Now all he had to do was light it. But he chose to wait. Just for a few minutes. Picking up his last full gallon,he made a trail to the front and back door._

_The boy was supposed to be in the school's recently remodeled basement sitting in detention. But he had slipped out through the window and headed home. _

_Hastily gathering his supplies,Athos left and waited for his father to come home with his little brother. As soon as they were inside,he'd light the fire and slam the door on them.  
_

_Minutes turned into a half hour,and a blue van pulled into the driveway._

_''Can I go play at the park?''a small boy called out as he climbed out of the vehicle. Athos swore silently. Dammit. Friday. His little brother didn't have any homework._

_He missed what his father said next and the sound of sneakers running towards the swing-set across the street. He only heard the front door close,and he lit the match. Time slowed to a crawl as he crushed ten empty milk jugs that had once held the gasoline into an old backpack and took off. _The school building was only one block away,and the window was still open.__

__By the time he'd reached the basement window,there were four fire engines parked outside of his house. The fire was massive,as he could see it reaching several feet above the trees. He hurled the old backpack into a dumpster and forced his skinny body through the window.__

__He sat down comfortably next to his current schoolbag,and began to do his homework for the afternoon. It was a very good thing the teacher was still in the bathroom,and it was even better that he was the only kid in detention this week.__

__The airflow through the open window brought the rich and overpowering stench of smoke and burnt wood,and he found himself not just loving but adoring the smell.__

__Leaning his head back and relaxing,he smiled warmly and let the smell be permanently imprinted in his mind. __

__...__

Athos flinched and stared at the lit match in his hand. The flame danced in front of his eyes,and he realized that the flame was almost touching the tips of his fingers. He unhappily blew it out.

He looked around him and took a heavy breath. What was once finished hardwood flooring was now crunching and creaking beneath his shoes. The smell of charred fabric from old furniture filled his sensitive nostrils as he paced through the unstable house. The windows only needed one solid punch to crumble into a pile of ashes on the ground outside.

A stairway was still standing. It had not been overly damaged by the fire. He gripped the railing firmly as he made his way to the second floor of the house. A blackened hallway lined the path to his destination. The first room in the hallway was to his right. The walls were still blue,the bed was still made,and books were still in their places on the shelves. It was his old room;the only room in the house with no fire damage.

_''...Four hours were taken to put out the fire of the Vendadi house. Though the parents were in fact in the house at the time of the fire,no bodies were recovered...''_

Athos smirked_. 'Huge relief for me,at least.'  
_

The next room down the hall was his parents' room. There was a decent amount of fire damage. He expected that. The ceiling had collapsed during the inferno. How no bodies were recovered was beyond him,as he was looking at what was very clearly a skull among the pile of roasted wood.

_'That's right,mother had the flu that day,'_he though to himself.

His feet took him to the bed,and from under the pile of burnt wood,he removed the cracked skull. Holding it up to eye level,he saw that the crack on the skull extended from the top to the left eye socket.

As soon as the ceiling collapsed,Athos' mother never had a chance. The wood striking her skull had killed her instantly. Smirking slightly,he left the room and continued down the carbonized hallway. His smile faltered,however,when he entered another room that was neither his nor his parents. This room was special to him. He had not been thinking clearly when he set the fire.

Wallpaper that was once red was brown and peeling off of the walls. The details of a teenage girl's cheetah print fleece blanket on a bed was still slightly visible. This room was not meant to suffer from the fire. But it had. Plastic flowers were only slightly melted onto the hardwood of a desk. Charred dolls were still strewn about the room.

Athos sighed and let one single tear slide past his cheek. He didn't miss his parents at all. He absolutely hated his brother. His brother's room was the room that had suffered the most damage. But this room belonged to the most innocent part of the family.

Anya Vistovia Vendadi.

His twin sister. She had not been killed by the fire. Instead,she had been at school tutoring a friend. Anya had walked home to find her life burnt black and crumbling. Her various belongings...were gone. Her little brother was being held firmly in the arms of a young redheaded detective,and her parents were nowhere in sight.

Athos remembered standing a few feet away,hands in his pockets with the hood of his sweater hiding his face from view.

She approached the detective,eyes over flowing with tears. Her hand found the redhead's shoulder,drawing his attention. Arms were outstretched to take the weeping child he held,and the small boy had more than willingly run to her.

He witnessed it all;the tears,the approach,the open arms and finally the destroyed and crying child.

Athos even clearly recalled the rather sudden and painful slap to his face he'd received from Anya. He had seen it in her eyes that she knew he was the cause of the inferno that had taken everything away. She just couldn't prove it.

Instead,she spat on the red hand-print on his cheek that she had given him,and carried her little brother away from the scene.

Yet,despite everything,he couldn't find it in himself to feel sorry. Not even the slightest bit.

Sighing and shaking his head,Athos headed back downstairs to the kitchen,which was located at the back of the house. Upon reaching the doorway,a smile graced its way onto his face. Tiny bits of bone crunched under his shoes,bringing peace to his mind once again.

* * *

Jay lay back on the couch,resting his somewhat aching body. But while his bones received rest,his mind was spinning. His phone had not rung at all. It had been three days since the last call. Three days too many.

His heart pounded heavily in his chest. Worry was evident in his eyes,and he felt a sharp pain in his chest. It had no reason to be there since his ribs were fine. Horatio came out of the kitchen,well aware of the lack of phone calls on his own cell.

He watched Jay remove his phone from his pocket,set it on the coffee table,and stare at it.

Minutes ticked by...

''Jay,what are you doing?''

''If I stare at it long enough,it'll ring,''the angel replied.

Horatio rolled his eyes. ''If you're that worried,call him yourself.''

Jay sighed and closed his eyes. ''You're worried,too. Admit it.''

Horatio paused,realizing that his son-in-law was right. ''Yes,I'm quite worried. But Genesis was left in Detective Taylor's care. I trust him enough to take care of my son.''

Grabbing the phone,he dialed the younger redhead's phone. It rang...and rang...and rang...

* * *

Danny's eyes went from the paperwork he was reading to the ringing cell phone on the table near him.

Mac was prepping dinner when it went off. He looked at the blond,who was staring at the device in fear.

''It's Jay...!''

Mac paused and set a knife down on the counter. He wasn't anymore ready to answer the phone than Danny was. They'd kept the fact that Genesis was in the hospital and that Aidan was missing a secret from both Horatio and Jay,since they didn't really want to throw more wood in the fire,so to speak.

But they knew one of them had to answer.

''You want to pick it up,or should I?''Mac asked.

Danny gulped. He may have been sitting in New York,but he could almost feel Jay's fury and impatience.

''You answer it,''Danny finally squeaked.

Mac took a deep breath,and just as the phone was about to go to voice-mail,he brought it to his ear.

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	12. Dug Your Grave,Mac

''I sent Genesis and my kids to New York so you could keep an eye on them. We also agreed on daily calls. It's been three days. Where the hell is Genesis?!''

_''Well,Genesis isn't exactly around to-''_ ''-Where. Is. He?!''

Jay paused at the silence. His hand gripped the phone tightly while he tapped the fingers of his opposite hand against his hip. Horatio stood in the kitchen doorway and watched the Angel as he heard teeth grind together.

_''He's in the hospital...and Aidan's missing.''_

''Aidan's missing,''Jay repeated. At this,Horatio fumed. The redhead snatched the phone from Jay's fingers and set it to speaker phone before he slammed it down on the dining-room table.

''What do you mean Aidan's missing?''he demanded,''What happened?''

Horatio could almost feel Mac's unease before the response came.

_''When Genesis was shot,''_Mac paused on the other end,and Horatio looked up at Jay to see eyes burning with rage,''I had both of the kids put in the car to keep them away from the scene. When we got ready to leave,Dorian said he wasn't in the car. My guess is someone grabbed Aidan without anyone noticing.''

''Athos,''Jay whispered to himself,''Alright. Horatio,do you have a suitcase I can borrow?''

Said male stiffened slightly. ''In the hall closet. Why?''

''Because I am catching the next plane to New York.'' He stalked out of the kitchen,and Horatio heard the closet near the front door open followed by the angel marching upstairs.

_''Horatio,I'd really appreciate it if he stayed in Miami. I don't need the Tanglewood Boys and Fallen Angels clashing.''_

''Mac,you dug your own grave on this one. _I'm_ not even happy with you. Genesis is my only child. You're lucky _I'm_ not coming up there with him.''

_''You can't protect him from everything.''_

Horatio chuckled in morbid delight. ''You're right! But I can't protect you,either. Have fun with Jay.''

He hung up and picked up the phone,eying the cracks Jay had put into the plastic frame. ''Jay,how many phones have you gone through?''Horatio called.

''This year? 23. Why?''

''Because,by the looks of it,you're about to lose this one.''

The sound of a fully packed suitcase being kicked down the stairs made Horatio cringe. Jay stomped into the kitchen and politely took his phone from Horatio.

''Yeah,I guess I damaged it. Oh well. I'll get a new one next week. ...There's something I need to know.''

Horatio looked at him,wary of the possibility of questions he wouldn't want to answer.

''I know you love Aidan and Dorian. You should. They're your grandchildren. But I've noticed that you favor Aidan over my son. Why?''

Horatio's eyes fell. ''I guess it comes down to Genesis giving birth to and living with Rick's child. Genesis,at seventeen,did not handle the pregnancy well. Granted,you saw him during the day,you did not see his attempts to sleep at night. He spent a lot of time worrying about how much Aidan might resemble Rick. He was also afraid of Aidan behaving the same way,having the same cold attitude and turning out like his father. That,and I never expected to be a grandfather.''

* * *

Staring up at his captor,Aidan shook slightly as he watched him open the door to the car.

''Get in.'' The order was plain and simple,but still held a harsh tone.

The young redhead's eyes hazed over momentarily,Athos noticed,before he received a response.

''No.'' This earned a raised brow from the blond. Disobedience. This was new.

''In the car. Now,''Athos ordered more firmly.

''No.'' The blond would have struck the child upside the head,but the crisp white bandage with brilliant blood stains peeking through red hair stopped him.

Athos growled and shoved the boy in the car. He too climbed in,his destination off in the distance. Athos turned the key in the car,bringing the engine to life.

Aidan looked at the window to his right,searching for damaged areas. This as a complete waste of time,as there wasn't even any dirt on the window. He grumbled and lay down on the leather seat for a small nap.

* * *

''I'm sorry,sir,but the next plane won't be here for at least two and a half hours!''

Jay glared at the woman in front of him,snarling quietly. ''You're telling me I have to sit here and wait for three hours?!''he demanded.

The young brunette before him was stiff for a few moments before her confidence elevated,and she glared. A Black stiletto collided with the floor...the heel only centimeters away from Jay's foot,and Jay was not wearing his steel-toed boots. So when the sound reverberated through his ears,he looked down.

''Yes sir,I am. You're going to have to be patient. I don't know if you've noticed,but the airport is naturally busy. So take a seat and stop wasting my time.''

This was said straight to the Angel's face,and his eyes widened slightly. He was not used to being told off.

''Park it,Mr. Vendadi. If it's that much of a problem,the next plane to arrive is coming in from New York.''

Jay stormed off to find a place to sit.

* * *

Upon reaching the airport,Athos found a place to park. KIlling the engine,he got out of the car and went around to Aidan's door. When he found the boy sleeping,he glared. But he had to admit it was cute. Beautifull red hair was draped over part of his face. Eyebrows were relaxed while lips were parted for breathing.

The boy had pulled his legs close for comfort,and arms were tucked in under his chest for warmth as he almost lay on his stomach. Yet,silver handcuffs betrayed the child's relaxed expression. With the aid of the sun,Athos could see where metal had scraped and rubbed at pale skin.

After a moment,the blond reached a hand in to shake the redhead awake. Hazy blue eyes opened and looked at him. Aidan whined when the blond grabbed him by his arms and forced him to sit up. He watched Athos grab the chain connecting the cuffs,pulling on his wrists. A key was slipped into the cuffes,and the cold metal was removed. But just as Aidan was about to examine the damage on his skin,Athos snatched it painfully,irritating the skin further.

''Now,we are going into the airport,and you are goung to behave. Give me any trouble,and I will beat your ass and make the plane trip very uncomortable. Do I make myself clear?''

Aidan yanked his wrist away and spat in the blond's face. Athos closed his eyes for a moment and took a breath before he cracked his hand across the child's face.

''I am doing this for your own good.'' He hauled the defiant child out of the car and into the building.

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	13. Pregnant? Again? Seriously?

Sighing heavily to himself as he stepped out of he elevator,Danny looked up at the hospital hallway bustling with nurses. He'd been showing up everyday since the shooting to check on Genesis,and the redhead still had yet to wake.

He walked past the nurses and slipped into the private room the hospital had provided for Genesis. Upon entering,he was relieved to see the steady rise and fall of the redhead's chest that accompanied his breathing. The last few days,Genesis had been on oxygen.

This time,he was breathing on his own. Red hair was a tangled mess on the stark white pillow,and through the clothing the hospital had given him,Danny saw a crisp bandage that had been stained red. A nurse stepped in to check his vitals.

''How is he?''Danny asked quietly.

''Well,he's breathing without any machine,as you can see,but there's a small chance he won't pull through. He's lost a lot of blood.''

Danny sighed heavily. Genesis kicking the bucket was the last thing Jay needed right now. But,there wasn't much he could do. So,he sat down next to the bed and gently ran his fingers through the redhead's hair,clearing bangs away from his pale face.

But Danny noticed that the red strands were frighteningly soft...that explains why Jay enjoys brushing it as much as he does. No ends were split. In fact,Genesis' hair was in perfect condition. But something drew his attention away from the red strands as he brushed through them. A very faint glint bounced off of his eyes,and he saw that among the beautiful red strands was a long single strand of silver.

He reached for the long strand and gently tugged at it. Genesis,in response,grunted in his state of unconsciousness,and a pained expression took over his face. The redhead's eyebrows narrowed in his sleep and he swatted at the hand pulling on his hair,as if knowing that it didn't belong to Jay.

The nurse,who had been filling out her clipboard silently,looked at the blond sitting next to the bed.

''Are you his partner?''she asked sternly.

Danny jumped and looked at her with shock. ''Uh,no. I was just supposed to keep an eye on him. His husband is in Miami.''

The woman,a tall brunette,looked at him for a second before she nodded. ''Well,Genesis Caine here is pregnant...and by the looks of it,this isn't his first child.''

''It isn't. Detective Taylor and I are watching his other two children.''

"Well,if he's had two children,his body shouldn't be able to carry another one!" The nurse started flipping through the papers on her clipboard.

"Why are you so worried?"Danny sighed,"There have been multiple cases of males having three or more children."

The brunette's teeth ground together before she responded. "This is true,but the current condition the patient's body is in tells me and many other doctors that his body is too weak to carry another child."

"How far along is he?"the blond demanded.

"Well,I'd say a little over six months."

Danny smiled. "Did you account for stubbornness?"

* * *

Horatio paced back and forth in his living room,alone and fuming. Jay was off at the airport,Eric was working,and Aidan was still off the radar. Mac and Danny weren't at fault for the boy disappearing,but the fact that they kept the disappearance hidden for several days tugged violently at his nerves.

...And,next week,he was officially retiring from work.

Horatio knew he was getting old,though he was aging with grace. But he suddenly found it difficult to chase a killer through the streets.

He could still do it,but as soon as he was back at the lab,he was taking a nap in the break room,and Frank especially noticed that the redhead's performance had gone down. In fact,Frank was the one who had recommended retirement.

Concentration was broken when his cell phone rang,though.

"Lieutenant Caine,"he responded.

_"Lieutenant,my name is Mary Shales. I'm a nurse at Samaritan Hospital."_

Horatio took the phone away and looked at it for a minute before he replayed to the woman.

"Okay,"he said,slightly confused.

_"I don't normally relay information regarding a patient's health over the phone,but this is something you need to know."_

The redhead's heart stopped for a brief moment. "What's going on with my son?"he asked.

The woman's voice changed slightly, as if she were worried. _"Well,your son,Lieutenant,is six months pregnant."_

Horatio's eyes widened. "Excuse me?!"

_''I'm going to assume you know who your son's husband is,therefore I-''_

''-You say that like it's a bad thing,Miss Shales.''

_''Not at all Lieutenant. But from what I understand,his husband is not here in New York,and where I'm from,the husband is considered irresponsible.''_

''He's not irresponsible. He's currently sitting in the Miami airport to catch the next plane. But I'll be sure to notify him. Thank you.'' The redhead hung up and snarled at the nurse's arrogance. Jay was far from irresponsible,and Genesis in New York for a reason.

But the unexpected pregnancy really hit him upside the head. How Genesis was six months through without even noticing himself was beyond him. Looking back,he realized that the young redhead only displayed sickness for a week,so everyone chalked it up to a stomach bug.

Horatio also recalled that the possibility of the sickness being caused by pregnancy was bouncing around in Jay's head for some time,even after the puking had ended. Once again,though,Genesis and Jay had skipped out on protection.

Horatio looked around him and examined his house. He and Eric shared one room,as did Jay and Genesis,while Dorian and Aidan had rooms of their own.

There was one empty room left,and Horatio suddenly found himself wanting to do everything he could to keep his son within the walls of his home,though he knew he couldn't. He knew he'd be trapping the poor soul.

Sighing as his head was distracted by the news of the pregnancy,Horatio looked at his phone before dialing Jay's cell.

* * *

Jay twisted in his seat uncomfortably and threw his head back,dangling his braid down the back of the chair. Throwing his feet up onto his suitcase,he sighed.

_'Three stinking hours... Damn. I should just take a nap while I'm here.'_

The thought of a nap seemed pleasant,and he crossed his legs over his makeshift footrest to get comfortable...until his phone rang.

''This better be important. I'm already in a bad mood,''the Angel growled as he nestled the device against his ear.

_''An update on Genesis' health is fairly important. He's breathing on his own,and the doctors feel that he should make it...''_

''I'm sensing something else there,Horatio,''Jay said as he sat up and got much more comfortable.

_''There is... How many times have I told you to use protection?!''_the redhead blurted out on the other end.

Jay's eyes widened. ''You don't mean-''

_''-Six months. Now,I've got plenty of space in this house. I can set up another room.''_

''Horatio,I can't do that to you. If he's carrying a third child,then it's about time Gen and I found a place of our own.''

_''You understand that this one of the safest neighborhoods,right?''_Horatio asked.

''I do,and I'm sure there's a house for sale within range of your home.''

There was a sigh on the other end,and a small,warm smile made its way onto Jay's face. ''I understand your fear of letting him go. But,you can't hang on to him forever.''

_''I know. It's just that I'm not getting any younger.''_

''True,''Jay replied,then started chuckling softly,''but time has been kind to you. How else would you be able to satisfy Eric?''

The angel laughed at the sound of the elder sputtering on the other end,completely embarrassed.

''It's alright,Horatio. The heavens don't usually show the kindness you've been shown to people. I guess one could say you've cleared your father's name many times over and proved yourself worthy of carrying it.''

A light half chuckled was passed. _''I suppose. I only hope Genesis will receive the same gift.''_

''Mm. Listen. I need a favor from you.''

_''Anything.''_

''Aidan will spot you faster. Do you think you could bring a few officers into the airport?''

_''Why? What makes you think Athos will stick around long enough?'' _The question was asked with some slight curiosity.

''Just a feeling. If he sees you,he'll run for you and Athos will lose him.''

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	14. Bloody Teeth

Athos grumbled as the plane touched down on the runway. His legs were completely asleep,and so was the boy next to him. An entire hour of the boy squawking about wanting to go home had earned him a pressure point. His legs were only asleep because he'd been sitting in the same spot for three hours.

But as the plane reached the terminal,he forced the weird tingling and stabbing sensations to go away. Aidan was starting to stir by the time people were getting up and leaving the plane.

"Come on,get up."His hand cracked against the child's arm,and in response,Aidan glared and kicked the blond.

_Defiant to the end._

Athos grabbed his red hair firmly and dragged him out of the seat. Releasing the red strands and grabbing a wrist,Athos forced him to behave as they passed through the airport gate.

Aidan looked around him through the crowd for a small space to hide in or an officer to run to...until brilliant red hair caught his eye. Smiling with relief,he waited untill Athos' eyes were focussed on their surroundings...and bolted. The blond was quick to react,though. He didn't have to go very far before his hand locked into a death grip around the child's fragile wrist. Aidan,in response,turned towards Athos,and time seemed to slow down as he lashed out and caught the blond's wrist between his teeth. Athos screamed,and the boy bit down harder,drawing huge amounts of blood.

The pace changed,though,when Aidan turned slightly and a canine pierced a vein.

The blond paled and swung his free arm,knocking the boy in the side of his skull,but failing to free his wrist. The blood pooled beautifully all over the floor,and he dropped to his knees,just watching as he bled out for a minute before he started punching the child as hard as he could,giving one dizzy spell after another.

Aidan gripped the blond's arm firmly,though,refusing to let go. He knew the pool of blood was increasing in size,and he didn't intend to let go until Athos had passed out. Drops of sweet salty crimson slipped into Aidan's mouth and down his throat,motivating him to bite down until his jaws actually hurt.

Sounds of shouting and running swirled around in the background,locking Aidan's mind in a haze,and suddenly the pain from the bruises littering his face seemed to fade as his eyes darkened. He could hear someone shouting,and then someone painfully grabbed his arms.

Athos and Aidan were forcibly pulled apart by airport security,but as soon as Aidan's teeth released their grip on Athos' arm,the blond bled out even more. As bad as he'd been bleeding,the redhead's teeth were actually keeping more blood in his wrist,and the blond passed out shortly after they'd been separated.

As EMT's rushed in to take Athos to the hospital,Aidan's body went weak in the arms of the security guard that had grabbed him,but he did feel himself being passed to someone else,though he didn't even bat an eye. He just hung limply in the stranger's arms,listening...and waiting for the one voice that would pull him back to the real world,and since he didn't hear it,he closed his eyes.

...

Horatio had struggled to shove through the crowd during the whole ordeal. By the time he managed to get to the pools of red,Athos had been hauled off and Aidan was lying on a stretcher near the phone booths. Jay had unsurprisingly boarded the plane. He still needed to chew Mac and Danny out,but more importantly,he had a mate that needed his presence.

Sighing and wishing he had been a little faster on his feet,Horatio walked over to the stretcher where his grandchild lay. Band-aids and stitches had already been applied,and the blood had been wiped away from his cheeks. Walter came up from behind him and gave a gentle chuckle.

''Is there something funny?''Horatio asked as he brushed the child's red strands away from his bruised face.

''No. I saw the damage he caused. Kid's got some sharp teeth. Willing to bet he got some skin in his teeth?''

Horatio smirked and carefully parted the child's lips with his thumb. ''He got plenty. He would. Genesis taught him how to use his teeth. It's not training that I would teach,but it proved useful. ... ...''

Walter removed a pair of tweezers from his kit and gently opened Aidan's mouth. Several small shreds of skin were caught between the boy's canines and incisors,and it wasn't until Walter saw Aidan's canines that he fully understood just how sharp they truly were.

Just a bit sharper and the boy would pierce his tongue anytime he closed his mouth.

''How much meat does this kid eat?''Walter questioned as he freed multiple bits of skin from the young redhead's blood teeth.

Horatio chuckled and leaned against the wall near the phone booths. ''Plenty. Genesis allowed the dentist to file them into points at Aidan's request.''

''Yikes... ...Well,I got what I came here for. You want me to call you when I get everything analyzed?''Walter asked.

''Pass your information to Calleigh. I don't want to be tangled in this anymore than I already am,''Horatio replied as he gently lifted Aidan up from the stretcher.

* * *

Nurse Shales sighed as she stepped into Genesis' room. Time was moving too slow,and she wanted to go home. But,she still had three and a half hours left. Checking the redhead's vitals,she scribbled numbers down on her clipboard, and was about to leave when the youth in bed started to stir.

"It's about time you woke up,"she stated harshly.

Genesis sighed and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Nice to meet you,too,"he all but spat,"Where the hell am I?"

"Samaritan Hospital. Don't move too much. Your body is under a lot of stress,"Mary ordered.

The redhead relaxed against the pillows,not because he was told to,but because he felt a familiar weight inside of him,and a familiar twinge. Looking up at the ceiling,he smiled inwardly.

"Strange... I miss that feeling..."

The woman in his room paused. "What feeling,hon?"she asked,rather curious.

"The kicking... It's been so long since the last pregnancy."

Mary looked at the youth and her eyes narrowed. She hadn't even told him,but he knew. "How far along do you think you are?"

Genesis closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around his stomach. "Far enough that I should have noticed three months ago."

"Well your child is doing fine,and coming along quite nicely."

The redhead yawned and pulled his legs close,as if shielding his unborn child from the rest of the world. He was tired,but not enough to sleep.

...

Nurse Shales seemed to calm down as her shift crawled by. She liked Genesis. She had expected him to by a bit of a grouch at the very least.

But the young redhead was far from her assumptions. He was sweet,albeit rather stubborn though. ...But he was being a pleasant patient. Sitting at her desk,she smiled and began logging information into her computer. Nearly an hour passed by before the familiar sound of the elevator ding at the end of the hall reached her ears.

She shrugged it off,until the sound of heavy boots striking the pristine floors began to bother her,and then suddenly someone was in front of her desk.

Mary looked up and almost cowered. A lanky yet powerful figure stood before her,eyes a perfect shade of blue and unhappily glaring at her.

''Genesis Caine,please,''he all but demanded.

"Friend or family,sir?"Mary asked.

He seemed to be ticked off by the question. "Jay Vistov Vendadi Caine. I'm married to him. Now where's his room?"

"Alright,relax. End of the hall."

She watched Jay dart off towards Genesis' room,clearly desperate to see him. So this was the husband of the Rose of the South. Lovely.

Genesis was resting his eyes when he heard heavy leather boots and buckles clanking. He sat up,one arm still resting against his stomach. Jay came in as soon as he had situated himself,and both males were delighted to see eachother.

Genesis yelped as he was pulled into a sudden heart-stopping kiss. His hands caught the angel's coat as he tugged on it,wanting to bring him closer. Though,being as weak as he was,he couldn't.

Jay kept their mouths locked until they both needed air. When he finally let go,he buried his face in the redhead's shoulder,inhaling the sweet vanilla scented shampoo that was slowly fading. He managed to maneuver his body onto the bed as his head remained in the same spot. It was nice. He relaxed against the bed and released a pleased sigh.

He was tired...and sore. But he forced his train of thought back onto the rails and closed his eyes.

"Aidan's with Horatio,"he whispered.

"What's he doing in Miami?"Genesis asked curiously.

Jay snarled softly. "Long story short,Athos." He slid a hand down to rest on the redhead's stomach. "This is what I'm more concerned about..."

Genesis smiled. "Mm. You should be."

Jay sat up and looked down at him. "Oh?"

Genesis relaxed at the touch of the hand on his stomach,and even gently lay his own on top of it. "You kicked the protection."

The angel glared playfully and lifted the redhead's chin up. "If I recall correctly,it was you who insisted on kicking it."

Genesis chuckled softly and gently took a firm grasp of Jay's wrist. The angel took notice of this and blinked several times. Genesis applied some pressure,causing the angel to visibly wince.

"Fine,we're both at fault. Is it bad that I'm not fond of the latex feeling?"

Jay smiled softly and jerked his wrist free. "No,that actually makes perfect sense...and I'm quite happy to hear that."

* * *

Horatio sighed as his foot gently pressed down on the brake,bringing the hummer to a gentle and complete stop. He pulled his keys from the ignition,killing the engine,and lay his forehead against the steering wheel.

He was exhausted. But he imagined that the eight year old boy in his back seat would be even more so. Aidan had stirred on the ride home and simply watched buildings pass through the window with an emotionless expression plastered on his face.

He was limp as he sat,leaning against the seat of the car,and remained that way even as Horatio unbuckled him him and brought him up towards the house. He had to stop though,as his arms were full and the door was shot. Horatio gave one solid kick to the door and it was opened,revealing Eric,who had been stuck in conferences all day.

''What the hell happened?!''

Horatio pushed past him without hitting Aidan's had against the doorway. ''Not now! Pull the futon out and get a few blankets!''the elder redhead ordered.

The Cuban set about completing the task immediately,starting with shutting the door behind Horatio. He quickly pulled the futon out for a makeshift bed,and paused as Horatio delicately lay Aidan down on the soft surface,resting his head against a few couch pillows.

They both watched as the boy's eyes shut to welcome sleep,and soon the child's breathing relaxed to a steady rise and fall of his chest.

Eric,suddenly realizing that he had yet to bring some blankets down,darted upstairs and opened the linen closet. Horatio gently opened the youth's mouth to inspect his teeth,and he saw that the once white fangs were stained a sinful red,and at the point he knew that the child would have to empty his stomach upon waking up. He knew the child had swallowed a fair amount of blood.

...

Hours passed,but the slow tick-tock of the living room clock made it seem like days as Horatio sat in the recliner reading. Aidan had moved once or twice in his sleep,but he hadn't really woken.

Horatio found that he was watching the child more than he was reading his book,which made sense. Aidan was young yet,and already had to deal with being kidnapped. But,the sight of the blood staining his teeth made Horatio smile somehow.

Maybe it was because it was a sort of trophy for the child. He'd fought back like an attack dog. The bruises,though...they were going to be there for at least a week. Maybe longer. He wondered how Aidan would deal with the trauma. Would he lock it up and throw away the key? Or would he shut it out completely and move through life in a haze?

Only time would tell.

The sound of nails clawing at fabric made Horatio shudder with nausea,and he watched as Aidan suddenly bolted upstairs to the bathroom. The elder chased after him,abandoning his book,which hit the floor as soon as he jumped up from his seat.

He got upstairs to find Aidan gripping the edge of the sink,holding himself up off of the floor as he wretched,blood and stomach acid tainting the white glass and splattering all over the counter and his hands.

Horatio reached a hand out to comfort him,and Aidan swung an arm at him,causing him to slip and crack his jaw against the counter. The fall made him bite the skin below his lip,and the taste of his own blood caused the boy to lurch and puke again.

He finally stopped after a minute and collapsed,both hands over his mouth as he whined and screamed at the pain. It was then that Horatio was finally able to assist the child.

Snatching a tissue from a box that had been knocked to the floor,he pulled the boy into his lap and started wiping the pale cheeks that were stained red. Aidan calmed down and moved his hands away and let the elder examine his jaw,and winced as the tissue was slipped into his mouth to draw out the blood from the new wound his teeth had created.

He relaxed as the suddenly red cloth was removed and thrown into a small trash bin.

There was a sigh,and Horatio lifted the child's head to make eye contact. Tears were still streaming down the child's face,but he wasn't actively crying.

Blue eyes were dilated from the fall,concerning Horatio. Aidan wasn't even aware of the concussion.

''Come on,you.'' Horatio picked the child up bridal style and carried him downstairs. Aidan snuggled close in the warmth of his arms,completely ignoring the blood that had stained his hands and clothes.

The blood did not go unnoticed by Horatio,however,so as soon as he set the boy down on the futon,he went back upstairs into Genesis' and Jay's room. He retrieved two shirts,one from Genesis' dresser,the other from Jay's.

Running right back downstairs,he helped the youth out of his shirt and torn jeans. He wrapped the two couch pillows in Jay's shirt while Aidan pulled on Genesis' shirt.

Horatio's thought process was that the scent of both parents would help him sleep properly.

"I want you to sleep as much as possible,understand?"Horatio gently asked. The youth grunted in response. Horatio smiled and helped him lay down before pulling a thick comforter over the exhausted body.

Aidan settled against the futon quickly,feeling the desire for sleep claw at his eyes. He heard a gentle "Goodnight," and then soft footsteps made their way up to the bathroom to clean the mess.

Still,the comforter was not enough,and the young redhead slowly crawled onto the floor from the futon to retrieve a blue blazer that had been hung up on a hook near the front door. He held it close and inhaled the scent,finally feeling his heart slow to a pleasant beat.

Movement upstairs warned him to get back to his propper place,and he went back to the futon and curled up under the blanket as he clung to Horatio's blazer like a life line.

The combination of the three scents dragged him underunder to the beautiful world of sleep within moments,and for the first time,nothing hurt.

* * *

**_Please review!_**


	15. Embrace

The sun glaring through an opening in the curtain was what forced Horatio awake. He grumbled and cursed as he buried his head beneath his pillows. Despite working for the department for as long as he had,he was still not a morning person. He finally just sat up after a few minutes,back and shoulders all sore from scrubbing at the bathroom floor.

Eric was sound asleep next to him,comfortably wrapped in the blankets. The redhead sighed as he got out of bed and went downstairs. If he weren't so sore,he might have gone back to sleep. But,he also had a small child in the living room that needed his attention. The kitchen practically blinded him as he walked into it,there being more windows that didn't have curtains.

The thought of coffee seemed pleasing to him,and he went about setting the coffee maker running. As it brewed,he allowed the rich scent to fill his nostrils.

* * *

Jay stirred from his sleep and opened his eyes slowly,careful not to blind himself from the hospital's florescent lights. He sighed and smiled softly at the feeling of a small hand smoothly running through his hair.

''Morning,Gen.''

''Oh,you're awake! Good!''the redhead replied,a little too cheerful for Jay's liking. In fact,the cheerfulness shot Jay's eyes open. Something was up.

He forced himself to get vertical and move into a chair next to the bed.

''What's going on?''he asked,not exactly fond of the sudden burst of energy. It was good to see the youth happy,but the angel detected something else behind the joyful facade.

That was when Genesis' smile dropped,and a look of slight annoyance took hold of his face.

''Well,my dear husband,''the way the redhead spoke made Jay shudder uncomfortably,and he could almost hear Genesis laughing evilly on the inside,''I'm afraid that I had to set up a special appointment for you.''

Uh oh. ''A...'special' appointment? For what?''the angel fearfully asked.

A nurse came in before the redhead could answer and handed him his clothes. When she left,Jay watched the redhead stand and start pulling on his much more comfortable jeans. The angel's wonderful sex drive kicked in and Genesis jumped slightly when cold hands ran up his sides.

''They're releasing you?''he asked quietly.

''Yup. I'm healing just fine,but they wanted to keep me until I could get up and walk without tearing the wound open. That's all.''

Jay noticed the bandage wrapped around the redhead's torso so tightly that it almost looked like the corset he had to wear to fit into his wedding dress properly.

''They actually get the bullet out?''

The redhead laughed,which threw hie mate off. ''Yup! I actually had it sent down to Miami to a jewelry maker that specializes in bullet necklaces. After it got processed,Mac and Danny pulled a few strings so I could have it.''

''When did this happen?''Jay asked,as he knew he'd been sleeping all night.

''This morning. I woke up around 4 am.''

Jay nodded and just as Genesis was about to put on his t-shirt,the angel pulled him close,wrapping his arms firmly but gently around his midsection.

''Something wrong,sweetie?''Gen asked softly,concerned. The word 'sweetie' made the angel twitch. It was clear by Genesis' behavior and vocabulary that he was the more feminine half of the marriage.

''No,''Jay replied softly,running the palms of his hands over the redhead's stomach,''Just surprised that we'll be having another one.''

Genesis turned around and gently pulled the angel down for a kiss. ''Actually,the doctors took a closer look at the ultrasound because something didn't seem right.''

Jay's calm expression turned to fear. ''What's wrong?!''

''Nothing. It just turns out that I'm carrying twins!''the shorter stated happily,but then paused for a moment to allow his mate to take in the new information.

Jay's eyes were wide. ''Twins?!''he gulped.

Genesis pulled on his shirt. ''Yes dear. Oh,can you carry my shoulder bag for me?''

The angel seemed to be frozen where he stood,so Genesis placed the bag in his hands,hooked their arms together,and proceeded to guide his husband out of the building.

''So,what appointment did you set me up for?''Jay asked after a few minutes.

''Can't you guess? I'll have four kids soon. You're getting a vasectomy.''

* * *

The coffee finished brewing and Horatio poured some into a mug. Footsteps sounded as Eric came into the kitchen and snatched a coffee cup from the cabinet above the coffee maker.

''Morning,''he grumbled,''Aidan took your jacket.''

Horatio looked at him confused before he set his cup down and went into the living room. Aidan had kicked the blanket of in the middle of the night and curled into a ball like a cat. It was cute.

The redhead sat down on the futon and pulled the youth into his lap. Still wrapped in Horatio's blazer,the boy snuggled close to the warmth of his arms. The elder sighed sadly as the boy buried his face in his chest. This was a feeling he missed. He missed being able to simply embrace.

Sure,he and Eric would embrace each-other in bed,but it wasn't the same. The boy he held was young,injured and ill. Horatio could feel the increased body heat. A fever on top of the concussion. Lovely. He'd have to take the boy to a doctor later.

There weren't many nights he could sit and embrace Genesis when he was a child. Unfortunately,when Genesis was Aidan's age and younger,work had been crazy. Murders occurred every year. But,there were a few years that were severely packed with one death after another,and the team discretely called those few years The Killing Age.

Those few years were what had finally started taking their toll on Horatio's body. He was becoming exhausted constantly,and he couldn't understand why. Something as simple as walking from one end of the house to the other would tire him. ...So maybe he needed to be looked at,himself.

Aidan jerked suddenly,dragging Horatio out of his brief state of depression. The small boy opened his eyes slowly and winced at the sunlight before he pulled Horatio's blazer up over his head to create a decent level of darkness. The sound of a ceramic plate hitting the tile floor in the kitchen made Horatio cringe,but Aidan yelped and gripped the sides of his head in pain.

Sound and light were not helping his case at the moment. Horatio looked up and out the window of the living room. While the morning sun was beautiful,he understood that it was causing the child pain,and so he held the youth close as he went upstairs.

Though Aidan's room was closer,the walls were painted white,which,combined with sunlight,really wasn't going to help. Instead he lay the child down in the room he and Eric shared. The walls were a deep maroon,and the thick black curtains that were still closed would do well to block light from stabbing at Aidan's condition.

Upon making contact with the mattress,all Horatio wanted was to go back to sleep. Aidan was asleep again as soon as his head was pressed against a pillow. Horatio pulled a thick blanket up over the small form,and gently lay it on top of him,the blazer still wrapped around him.

Horatio lay down next to him and wrapped him in his arms,as if he found the need to protect him when they were in their own house. It was when he began to run his hands through the youth's hair that he noticed a stiff bandage wrapped around Aidan's head.

He had to pull away to examine the bandage;it definitely needed to be changed. Bloodstains that were several days old covered most of the firm material. It concerned the elder redhead more that the bandage looked as if it had been applied by a doctor.

However,if it had been,then that would mean the boy was taken to a hospital,and he would have received a phone call.

Horatio would never be able to understand Athos' thought process. He turned his focus to his injured grandchild,and held him close. The sun was out,but they were both exhausted. Sleep was calling,and he welcomed it as he wrapped his body around the younger redhead.

* * *

**_Please review!_**


	16. Tough Love

The doorknob to Mac and Danny's house suffered painful treatment as Jay's hand took hold of it with a death grip. The heavy door was shoved open,and Jay immediately locked eyes with Danny. Genesis took his shoulder bag from the angel and dumped it on the couch,and promptly scooped Dorian up and ran upstairs.

Jay waited until he heard the guest room door shut and then he stalked towards the blond. Danny attempted to tuck tail and run straight to the kitchen,and Mac was cleaning dishes when he saw a strong hand snatch hold of the back of his lover's collar and yank him down to the floor.

Mac turned to stare the man down,but paused when he got a good look at Jay. The man was only one inch shy of six feet. Their heights weren't much different,and Jay's thin,lanky build threw him off.

''Can we talk about this nicely,Jay?''Mac asked.

At this,the angel quirked a brow. "Trust me,I _am_ handling this nicely."

Mac sighed heavily and sat down at the kitchen table. Danny scrambled to his feet to dart past Jay,who caught him and forced him to sit with Mac. Jay then leaned against the counter and rubbed his forehead. He wanted to deck them both and send them into work the next day with a souvenir from the issue on their faces.

He even pictured how he wanted the bruises to look. ''Let's evaluate. I send Genesis and my kids up here to keep them out of the line of fire.''

Danny remained silent while Mac acknowledged. ''You did,yes.''

''We agreed on daily calls,''the angel stated thoughtfully.

Again,Mac acknowledged. ''We did.''

''Genesis ends up in the hospital,and Aidan goes missing. I'm told none of this.''

Mac didn't respond. ''Something like this,''Jay added,''severely impacts how much I trust people.''

The New York detective sighed as Jay's hands slammed down on the table. Danny was cowering in his seat,mostly because he could sense that Jay's temper was getting ready to blow,and he didn't want to be the one to set it off.

''I didn't phone you because I didn't want any gangs clashing,nurses running for the hills,or to deal with your temper. You would have torn the city apart.''

Jay's teeth ground together audibly before he stood up straight. ''Okay,fair enough,''he replied casually.

Mac and Danny looked at him,shocked at the new tone. ''So...we're finished? You're not going to kill us?''Danny squeaked.

Jay started to stalk out of the kitchen,but paused in the doorway. ''Oh,I still plan to massacre you,but I'll give you some time to come up with the money for your hospital bills.''

* * *

"Dorian,come here!"Genesis demanded. The child's hair needed to be brushed,and Genesis was in no condition to run and chase after his son.

"Can I watch the roadrunner? Pretty please?"the boy begged.

Genesis glared,but then his face softened into a smile. "Only if you sit still and let me brush your hair out."

The child happily turned on the TV and jumped onto the bed to sit in front of his father. Genesis smiled softly as giggles and laughter escaped his boy. It was good to hear him laugh. Although,when he looked up at the screen,Genesis had to laugh,too.

Wile E Coyote was not the best with dynamite. Dorian yelped when the hairbrush caught a snarl,and his attention was instantly drawn away from the roadrunner outwitting Coyote.

"Ow! That hurt!"

Genesis grumbled and yanked,earning another yelp. "Did Danny brush this at all?"

"Once. He tried to comb it,"Dorian stated,fiddling with the TV remote.

Genesis chuckled softly. "Let me guess...he broke the comb."

"Yup!"

Genesis wasn't at all surprised. Jay's hair was the same way. But he still enjoyed brushing it. Danny should have known better,though,than to try a comb.

The guest room door opened,and Jay stepped in wearing a look of annoyance.

"I hope you didn't kill them!"Genesis said as he finished brushing out his son's hair,"Dorian,go take your bath."

"But Daffy Duck is on!"

"Go take your bath,"the redhead ordered more firmly.

The child jumped off of the bed and stomped into the bathroom to fill the tub. The door slammed shut,making Jay wince. He sat down on the bed next to Genesis and sighed.

"I'm not gonna like the teen years," he sighed.

Genesis thought for a moment,then chuckled. "Could've been worse."

"How?"

"Simple. I could have had daughters."

Jay groaned and lay back on the bed. "Not helping."

Genesis smiled softly. "I wasn't trying to." He sat up against the headboard and relaxed. Daughters would have been nice,but he doubted he could handle them. Plus,Jay would've been horrified if he did have a daughter. The teen years would have been even more unpleasant!

Still,Genesis wondered what it would be like to have a daughter. Oh,sure,as soon as the cycles hit,he'd be digging a bomb shelter once a month...and have to put up with the drama of boyfriends and meeting parents...and cell phone bills being through the roof...and clothing and fashion and a hole in his wallet and loud music...

The redhead shuddered uncomfortably as the list piled up in his head. On second thought,he was happy with his boys.

A hand snaked around to the front of Genesis' jeans,causing his legs to jerk up and fold to his body. His waist was naturally sensitive after several years of Rick being in prison,but since he'd settled down with Jay,Genesis found that his sensitivity had heightened. Jay knew where and how to touch without triggering any painful memories.

It was an amazing feat,really. But at the same time,now Genesis was aroused,and only slightly pissed.

''Jay,not a good time!''he gritted through his teeth,''Dorian's in the bathroom!''

The bathroom door was about six feet from the bed the couple shared,but close enough that if the redhead made any noise,the child would be exposed to a certain world eleven years too early.

Jay's hand slid over the button on his mate's jeans. He chuckled mischievously and sat up.

''Come on!'' He pulled the redhead into his embrace,and Genesis' hands slammed firmly against the angel's chest. This earned a soft grunt,and Genesis smirked at his little victory.

''I know the kid's in the bathroom. But when are you gonna find the time to fix that problem?'' Jay's thigh pressed harshly between the redhead's legs,a soft moan escaped,and blue eyes looked up and glared at him.

''I hate you.''

"Why,because I'm right?"

"Mm. You started this,you better fix it."Genesis wrapped his arms around Jay's neck,pressing their foreheads together.

Jay unbuttoned the redhead's jeans and slid his hands inside,causing the youth's head to drop down to his shoulder. The shock of warm yet callused hands against his own cool skin was amazing,and he moaned softly. Genesis felt like a teenager again,reacting like a school boy.

He clung tightly to the angel's shirt,breathing quickening to meet his heart's demands. Heated fingers wrapped around his hardening length,and rather than be slow and torture the redhead like Jay wanted,the angel's hand tightened suddenly and began stroking hard and fast,earning a sharp but short cry.

Genesis bit into his husband's shoulder to stifle his own moans as he felt Jay's thumb press against the slit.

Jay smiled. He wanted to see more than that. Happily,he slid a free hand up under Genesis' shirt,pinching a hardened nipple. This earned him a shudder from the younger male.

"You're not letting me hear you!"Jay whined.

The angel suddenly felt a hand painfully gripping his throat. "We have a seven year old in the bathroom,which is only a few feet away!"Genesis gritted through his teeth. Jay didn't need do respond.

He gently lay the redhead back against the mattress and returned to his task quickly using his mouth. Genesis felt a shudder run through that betrayed the pleasure he'd normally feel.

Both children were objecting to the activity,though he didn't recall giving them a say.

The twinges were somewhat painful,but the pain went out the window when he returned his attention to Jay's hot mouth. He felt Jay's tongue chase over the slit,and that did it.

Jay was unable to catch Genesis' hips as they jerked up suddenly,unintentionally choking him slightly. The angel then tucked him back into his jeans and pressed a gentle kiss on the redhead's stomach just above his belt buckle.

"You're a dead man when we get home,"Genesis promised.

... ... ...

As Genesis and Dorian went outside to a waiting taxi,Jay stomped into the kitchen. Danny was doing dishes when heavy boots thumping against the concrete startled him.

''Forget something?''he asked as he set another dish in the dish drainer.

''Yeah,but I can't remember what...Let me see,I my kid,my mate,the luggage...oh yeah." The angel snatched Danny's collar and swung his fist,bruising the blond's face and causing him to drop a plate. Danny staggered back,grabbing the counter for support.

"What is your problem?!"Danny yelled. Jay simply stalked outside to where Mac was helping Genesis put luggage in the taxi. The angel's silence was grating at the New York detective's nerves.

"Is he still breathing?"

"He's fine." Mac winced at the bitterness and turned to leave when the wind was suddenly knocked out of him,and Jay's fist buried in his abdomen was the only thing keeping him from hitting the pavement.

"I'm not so cruel to destroy his chances of having another child. But you I can definitely hit in the gut."

Mac was practically paralyzed,partially from the pain and the developing bruise on his stomach, but also because he had never shared which one of them was the hermaphrodite. Yet,Jay somehow knew it was Danny.

* * *

Eric quietly nudged the front door open when he returned from work. Night had collapsed on Miami about an hour ago. The Cuban set his bags down by the couch and took off his coat,then paused at the silence. Strange,Horatio would normally be up right now. It was only seven o'clock.

Eric sighed and walked into the kitchen. He found a small piece of paper taped to the microwave,and he smiled. He had not expected the elder to cook something for him,but apparently he'd done so anyway, and the paper simply told him to heat it up.

The Cuban punched the numbers into the microwave and set it running before going upstairs to check on his elder lover. The bedroom door was slightly ajar,allowing him to peer inside. What he saw made him smile.

Horatio and Aidan were cocooned together in the blankets in the center of the bed. A single pillow lay in the nest that Horatio had supplied for Aidan to rest his head. Said child was snuggled close,his head buried in the elder's chest, inhaling his scent with every breath he took.

* * *

**Please review! **


	17. Rosie

The trip home had been uneventful. For Jay,this meant no one was put in the hospital. A few airport security guards had tried to get friendly,and before Jay could react,the guards were either singing a high c above high c,or they found Genesis' foot in their jaw. Jay was surprised,but he couldn't resist a smile at the few guards clutching their manhood in pain.

Genesis may be the Rose of the South,but what many hormonal people forgot was a rose has thorns. Dorian had never seen Genesis put someone on the floor,so to see his birth giver that resembled a delicate woman throw someone of authority down so easily and so quickly was shocking. Another guard attempted what about ten others had failed,and this time Genesis threw him about seven feet,dislocating the guard's shoulder in the process.

The redhead's husband simply stood holding his seven year-old's hand with his jaw on the floor.

Jay had married the troubled son of the infamous Miami Lieutenant,marked him with the Fallen Angel tattoo,and had to go through extra lengths to keep people from ogling and groping him. Genesis had never really lost his temper around Jay before. Oh sure,Jay had heard about when Genesis put Ryan in the hospital,but he'd found it hard to believe.

Now he saw it for himself. Dorian giggled,though he tried to hide it.

Once Jay shook off the shock of Genesis having thrown someone,he pulled out his phone and dialed Horatio's cell.

_"You ready to be picked up?"_the redhead asked as soon as he answered the phone.

"Yeah,we're at the main entrance. Listen...about Genesis' pregnancy...um...he'll be having twins..."

There was an unmistakable silence,and then Jay heard the phone drop. ...

* * *

Horatio dropped his cellphone in shock,and then started laughing hysterically. ''I'm gonna kill him!''the redhead squeaked.

Eric,who was standing in the kitchen preparing them lunch,stuck his head in the living room. ''Which one,Jay or Gen?''he asked.

The elder just sat down and an annoyed expression came over him. ''Both of them! I'm going to kill both of them!''

Eric chuckled softly. ''What did they do?''

Horatio bolted up from the couch and sighed. ''Well,for one,my son-in-law got Genesis pregnant _again_,two,it's because they kicked the protection _again_,and the other is he's pregnant with twins!''

The Cuban paused to take in the new information.

''Genesis mentioned that he'd be scheduling a vasectomy for Jay,but I don't think it's gonna be soon enough! If I look at either of them right now,I'll throttle them both! You go pick them up!''

''Okay,okay! Relax,H! I'll get them if it'll get you to eat!''Eric handed him a bowl of stew. The redhead sat down on the couch and picked his phone up off the floor and handed it to his younger lover.

* * *

''Everything okay?''Jay asked nervously.

_''Oh,everything's fine,other than the fact that he's plotting both of your untimely demises...especially yours,''_Eric replied as he headed out the door.

''Great,thanks. We're waiting on you,and make it fast. Genesis threw a security guard a few minutes ago and beat up a few others. You better get us before he actually kills one.''

_''I'm on my way. Think he can go another ten minutes without causing anyone bodily harm?''_

Jay snorted. ''Let's hope so.'' They said their goodbyes and hung up.

''How'd my father take it?''Genesis asked as he sat down a bench and pulled Dorian into his lap.

''Oh,he's gonna kill us,primarily me,though,''Jay chuckled,''and that's why I was looking into getting our own house.''

Genesis sighed. There really wasn't any room in his father's home for two more children,and he knew that his father would still probably press to keep him under his roof. The thought was painful,as Horatio was not granted the ability to truly be with Genesis until he was about eighteen.

Dorian sat quietly in Genesis' lap,waiting patiently as Jay paced back and forth. The boy spent his time simply looking around and relishing in the relief of the Miami heat;he hated the cold. Time crawled by,and just as the family hummer pulled up,a girl suddenly stood in front of Genesis smiling happily.

''Hi! I'm Rosie!''

Oh no. Genesis recognized this tone. This girl,Rosie,apparently liked him,and she was completely oblivious to the child sitting in his lap,and that the child shared Genesis' features! Dorian was a dead giveaway that he was married,for heaven's sake!

If that wasn't enough,Genesis gently brushed a few of Dorian's bangs out of his face,allowing his wedding ring to glint in the light.

''Hi,Rosie,I'm married. Beat it,''he warned,''Get in the car,''he whispered softly in his son's ear. He got up to follow,and Rosie grabbed his arm.

''Come on! I might be worth your time,sweetie!''Rosie pressed. Genesis examined the female,seeing her dressed in rich clothing and expensive jewelry,he could also tell,she was a few years younger than him,and probably the daughter of a politician or other wealthy man.

''Let me rephrase that,''he paused to gently grip her wrist,key word being gently,and he removed her hand from his arm,''I'm married and have two children. Get lost.''

She pressed again,trying to desperately get his attention with her suggestively open shirt,and then an arm separated them and nudged the redhead away. Genesis relaxed slightly as Jay stepped in.

''I believe he told you 'no.' It might be wise for you to back off.''

Rosie's face seemed to redden with anger. She hated being told 'no' to something she wanted. She tried to go around Jay to get to Genesis,but a sharp click resounded in her ears and she felt something solid being pressed against the back of her head.

''I suggested you get away from him,now I'm ordering you,''the angel stated and marveled at the shiver that coursed through the girl's spine as she turned around slowly to face him.

Rosie stared down the business end of the DWM 1906 Russian Contract Luger Semi-Automatic Pistol,a jewel in Jay's personal collection of sidearms,and one that he knew Calleigh was so desperate to get her hands on and play with.

The hummer's driver side door opened and Eric stepped out,ready to intervene. The presence of the CSI relaxed the crowd that had gathered significantly.

''I know you spoiled-little-daddy's-girls don't like being told off,but if you keep pushing,you're going home in a body bag.''

Rosie backed away slowly and carefully until she stood against a glass door to the airport's main entrance.

She glared as the four males got into the hummer and drove off,Genesis in the back with Dorian and Jay up front with Eric.

She just had to have Genesis. She just had to.

In the car,Eric grilled Jay for his behavior. ''Was that really necessary?! Do you realize who that was?!''

Jay leaned comfortably against the window of the passenger's seat. ''She's a spoiled brat that doesn't understand what 'no' means,and she should be thankful I let her go.''

Eric growled. ''Yeah,but-'' ''-and right now,she's in too much shock to scream any kind of assault. I also think that she's going to be a continuous problem until she's put in her place,and you should be thankful I didn't create another body for Alexx.''

Jay finished his sentence with a ''that's that!'' tone,and Eric shut up.

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	18. Returned Home

Rosie whined as she collapsed on the fine leather couch in her father's office. She popped a bubble of gum in her mouth and cursed silently like a petulant two year-old. She always does this after being told off. She throws a fit in her father's office until he looks up from his work.

It was her typical behavior.

Rosie kicked at the arm of the couch until she heard her father sigh.

''What happened,Rosalie?''he asked.

''Well,I finally meet someone cute,and I can't have him!''Rosie huffed.

Rosie's father set his pen down with a a groan of annoyance.

''And just who did you meet?''

Rosie whined pathetically. She pulled out her phone and flipped through the few pictures of Genesis that she'd managed to take. Holding her phone out,she sighed like a hopeless romantic as her father saw the picture.

''Isn't he cute?!''

Her father,Galerkin Vsevolodovich,took his daughter's phone and looked at the picture. A silence fell on the office. When Rosie meets a boy she likes,she has to have permission to pursue him from either her mother or father. Galerkin looked at his daughter,at the phone,then back to his daughter.

"Uh,no. He's off limits."

"What do you mean he's off limits?! He's cute,I want him,I want him,I want him!" Rosie jumped up and down like the brat that she was,creating a slight quake and shaking the desk and the glass items on the desk. Her behavior was a pure embarrassment to their Russian lineage.

"Rosalie,no! You had the nerve to try and get to him,you're lucky to be alive! Genesis Caine is off limits. He is married and has two children,already."

Rosie fumed. "How do you know?!"

"Lt. Caine and I are old friends. The answer is 'no.' You go after Genesis again,and I will drag you back here _myself_ and shoot you!"Galerkin warned.

Rosie whined and kicked the solid oak desk,knocking a stack of organized papers into her father's lap. "I hate you!"

The redhead stomped off,her steps vibrating through the floor. Galerkin sighed. ''Her mother wasn't nearly as demanding.''

* * *

As soon as Genesis and Jay stepped in the house,both were wary of Horatio's...uh...reaction to the result of their lack of protection. They got into the living room and saw the elder redhead sitting patiently on the couch. Horatio got up,took a deep breath,and grabbed Jay by the ear.

"Ow! What'd I do?!"

Horatio dragged him up the stairs fairly easily,knowing that he had hold of a sensitive point. "We need to talk."

Genesis simply stood dumbfounded as his husband was basically dragged away. After a moment,Eric came in and cut his thoughts short.

"Dorian,why don't you go upstairs and unpack?"the Cuban offered. The boy took off to his room,and Genesis set his bag down.

"Where is my other son?"Genesis asked softly. Eric motioned towards the back porch,and Genesis kicked off his shoes before venturing outside. He opened the door quietly,not wanting to scare his son.

"Aidan? Are you okay?"

Aidan looked up at his birth giver,revealing the bruises that littered his face and the bandage that was still wrapped around his head,and earning a gasp of shock.

"What happened to you?!"Genesis sat down and gently took Aidan's face between his hands,"My baby's face is all bruised up!"

Aidan jerked away,wanting to be left alone. Genesis was wounded by this,and he sighed. _'When I get ahold of Athos,I'll rip him a new one!'_

Genesis remained quiet for a moment,then pulled the boy into his lap. Aidan fussed to get away. He even tried to bite at Genesis' hand. The older redhead didn't yell or scream,or react in any way,really. He just pulled the boy closer until Aidan found his ear pressed against his birth giver's chest,listening to his steady heart beat.

Horatio did this with Genesis from time to time,and it usually helped.

Aidan paused,allowing the sound of the older male's heart beat to resound softly in his ears.

''You need to relax. Please.''

Aidan sighed and closed his eyes. He was tired still.

Genesis relaxed as Aidan seemed to get comfortable there in his lap. "I don't know what Athos wanted or why,I'm sure I'll find out. He went great lengths to drag you back here."

And that got Genesis thinking. Athos _had_ gone through a lot to get Aidan back in the south.

"Why do you think he brought me back?"the boy asked after a minute,speaking for the first time in days.

"You know,that's a good question. I think I'll ask him."

The redhead carried his son inside and set him on the couch. "Eric,I'm going out!"

The Cuban stared in disbelief. "Already?!" They had just gotten in the door for heaven's sake! His eyebrows raised even more when Genesis pulled a book off of a shelf and opened it up to reveal money between the pages. Where the hell had that come from?! His eyes widened more as he counted how much the redhead was removing. Ten thousand dollars.

"May I ask what you intend to do with all of that?"Eric questioned,despite that it was Genesis' money to use.

"If I like his answers to my questions,Athos gets to walk."

The Cuban's jaw hit the floor. ''He kidnapped Aidan and beat the hell out of him,now you're paying his bail?!''

Genesis put the book back onto the shelf and started for the door. ''Yes. I also intend to civilize him so he and Jay can fix their problems properly,and then I'm going to beat him myself for kidnapping my son.''

''People like that _can't_ be civilized,Gen. You're wasting your time. He's got nothing to lose.''

The redhead sighed softly. ''He _thinks_ he has nothing to lose,''he corrected.

''What do you really want with him,anyway?''Eric pressed.

''I want to bring the family closer.''

Eric scoffed as Genesis exited the house. _'Never gonna happen.'_

* * *

**_Please review!_**


	19. Cuffed

When Athos was told he had a visitor,he didn't know what to think. As he was hauled up to his feet,the blond's mind shifted,wondering who had the nerve to have him dragged out of his cell,and his sleep. The guard wasn't handling him well,and had such a firm grip that the angel could feel the limb bruising.

In response,Athos struggled in the guard's hold as pain shot through what was a weakened limb. In the past,Athos had taken a bullet to his arm,which had gone through the bone. Even though the blond had healed,the limb was weak and sensitive,and only strong enough for little more than writing with.

The guard shook Athos violently to get him to cooperate. Athos stills only for a matter of seconds before he complies and he's dragged to a visiting room. He's forcibly seated at a table,and Athos is somewhat surprised to see a redhead already there and waiting patiently.

"Should I know you?"Athos asks curiously.

At this,the redhead was offended. "Yes,you should! You shot Dorian and kidnapped Aidan!"

Athos winced. "Oh... You would be Genesis."

The redhead growled quietly before he removed the ten grand from a pocket in his jeans. Genesis took his time laying out each bill individually,allowing Athos to count the money. It took a moment,but he soon realized he was looking at his bail.

"Where did you get this kind of money?!"

Genesis leaned back in his seat. "During my days of exotic dancing,I also performed for a few in the Russian mob."

Athos folded his hands and leaned forward with a slight smirk. "And you're still breathing,huh?"

"That aside,I'm going to make you an offer. Your freedom,pal,is a pile of green paper. I'm willing to get you out of here,but,you're gonna have to follow my rules."

"I'm listening..."

* * *

When Genesis returned an hour and a half later with Athos in tow,Horatio had to admit he was more surprised than angry at the sight of the blond. But Jay had a different reaction.

Jay,at the sight of his brother,felt a certain crawling sensation in his chest as his fingers twitched into fists. Horatio felt heat radiate off of the younger male,and he slowly took the angel's arm and guided him out of the living room.

"Easy...relax." Horatio managed to nudge him all the way to the back porch. There,Jay sat down,and Horatio stormed back into the living room to pry Athos apart.

"Heaven help you,I'm still finding your blood on my bathroom floor,so you better have a good excuse for being here or I'm going to knock your teeth in."

"Genesis came and made a deal that basically said if I follow his rules,I don't have to sit in a crummy jail cell in solitary confinement."

This earned a raised brow from the elder,who promptly sighed. Horatio looked into the eyes of the blond,just to see if Athos was truly willing to obey his son's rules. Submission blared when the blond looked down out of respect,but Horatio stalked over and gripped the man's chin,to which Athos tried to jerk away.

His blue eyes were wide with panic,and the elder let go. "Sorry. Genesis,what exactly is your method to getting Athos and Jay to settle things?"

Genesis released a heavy sigh,knowing full well that no one under the roof would approve. But he reached into his back pocket anyway and removed a pair of handcuffs. The idea of cuffing the brothers together would force them to work with each-other. It was a far more cruel form of cohabitation. The cuffs would only come off at dinner and for bed,thus ensuring that Genesis would scar them both for life.

"Okay,that's just brutal. I don't even why I'm considering allowing this."

"Well,since the cuffs will only come off for bed and dinner,they'll learn to work and live together,"the younger redhead's stated matter-of-factly.

"In more ways than one,"Horatio muttered.

Athos whimpered at the sight of the chrome-plated metal. At that moment,solitary confinement sounded a hell of a lot more pleasant than being cuffed to his younger brother. But,he'd already agreed to the young redhead's terms.

...

"Remind me how and why _I_ agreed to this,please?"Jay ordered as he held up a cuffed wrist. Athos' wrist was pulled up as well, and he responded by yanking it back down,causing the metal to scrape at Jay's own wrist.

"If you don't mind,my arm is getting tired."

Jay scoffed. "It wasn't tired after carrying ten gallons of gasoline,so I don't want to hear it."

Athos looked away,heart beating so heavily his chest hurt. He had to admit that it was stupid to wish that Jay had forgotten about the fire. Athos hadn't really felt any form of regret until now. The loss of contact with his sister should have snapped him out of it.

Genesis was silent as he sat down.

"The house is still standing if you want to visit mom."

The silence that fell was only temporary,and Genesis saw the change in Jay before the angel himself had realized it. He sat still and remained calm, even as Jay launched from his seat and brought Athos to the ground with his left hand wrapped around a pale throat.

"Don't push it. I gotta live with your sorry ass for the next few weeks and I'm not happy about it."

* * *

**_Please review! I can't believe I still haven't figured out what to do with Rosie! ... ... Anyone got any ideas? MPD is used way to much, so that's out. _**


	20. Mourning and Bloodshed

The small pink lamp on the nightstand near Rosie's bed began to shake as Rosie herself slammed her bedroom door shut. She was still in a pissy mood at her father for denying her what she wanted.

She wanted to think that her mother would have allowed her to pursue Genesis,but,even in death,she had a hunch that her mother too would deny her.

She didn't care that Genesis was married. She'd done some digging on the apparent husband that had held a Russian gun to her head,and despite her discoveries of the makeshift Navy SEAL,she brushed it off.

But the children...Remembering Dorian made her temper flare. That was definitely one of his children,and as far as she was concerned,Dorian was keeping Genesis from her,along with the other child,and both kids could burn in hell for all she cared.

The thought of Genesis being married with offspring...her teeth ground together and her hands pounded and clawed at the walls just from remembering Dorian's face.

As she clawed at the red paint on her wall,she paid no mind to the blood freely flowing from where she'd damaged her skin from _tearing_ half of her fingernails off. Rosie screamed and cursed as she violently continued clawing at the wall,her blood smearing everywhere while she pretended it was Dorian's face.

Her hands were neither sore nor numb. She felt no physical pain. She never had,and the few times she'd been struck by kids at school,she'd had to act like it hurt just to satisfy their puny minds.

She knew she had congenital analgesia. Despite her sheer stubbornness and practical blindness to the severity of certain situations,Rosie was highly intelligent,and perhaps if she wasn't constantly border-lining a psychotic break from the thrill of feeling no pain and the loss of her mother,she would have made a wonderful doctor.

Her own father had no idea just how insane she truly was. Rosie had experimented on herself as a small child to see if she truly felt no pain,and it had resulted in her bleeding out on her bedroom floor through her wrists. That was when her father had discovered her condition.

Rosie had since then remained quiet about it,not desiring to draw attention to herself. Dorian's innocent face came back to mind,but before Rosie could focus on it,it seemed to age slightly,and she saw Jay's face instead.

This was her next target... Her hot pink cell phone was lying on her nightstand,and Rosie sorted through various names in her head before she settled on one and flopped down on her mattress. The small cell phone near by was grabbed and Rosie began dialing.

* * *

The sun was finally down several hours later,and Athos couldn't have been more thankful. Jay had,since he couldn't really punch his brother,resorted to biting and kicking as he desired. Despite the slap upside the head he'd get from Genesis.

Bite marks littered his left arm. Night was his only chance to have some peace of mind. Athos sat up from the couch and looked around. It was fairly quiet,except for the occasional squad car rolling by. He got up and began to walk around. He didn't have the luxury of exploring earlier.

He was already aware of the kitchen's location. So,he quietly ventured upstairs.

The first door he came to was slightly ajar,and the room it guarded was covered with a soft red glow from a night light. He peered inside and saw Aidan and Dorian snuggled close,or,to be more precise,Aidan had buried his head in his little brother's chest.

It was a pleasant sight. Athos continued his exploring and found the eldest's room next. Eric had fallen asleep sitting up with a book in his lap. Horatio was on his side,those same blue lights fading in and out on his prosthetic arm.

It was a strange prosthetic to Athos. He was used to more barbaric designs,as he called them,where he could see the multiple wires and screws that held them together,and they had limited movement. Horatio's was the most advanced he'd seen. Athos was also curious as to how Horatio had come to need it. He'd ask in the morning.

Snooping around some more,the blond found his little brother's room. Jay and Genesis lay close together,the older having an arm wrapped around the redhead's waist. A 9mm resided on the nightstand,ready to be used at a moment's notice. But the sight of the couple lying there content in their sleep made the blond pause.

Jay had done more with his life than Athos had. He'd been through more,too. After the fire,Jay had been emotionally destroyed,just like his sister,but he was the one who landed in multiple homes with parents that were not his own and didn't care about him. The pain had hardened Jay into a stone that would crack,but never bleed.

He'd become cruel yet silent and cold-hearted,and it seemed that nothing could bring out the softer side that had been slowly dying. But when Stetler entered his life,so had Genesis. That small and simple action of undoing the handcuffs had softened his heart a little. And,learning of Genesis' pregnancy made him realize that he wasn't the only one suffering.

From there,Jay had silently vowed to change himself for Genesis and his child's sake. Especially after Genesis desired that he stick around.

Basically,Jay had turned himself around,found a husband,or wife,depending on who you asked,had found children,and he was truly happy with what he had.

Athos had killed his own parents,burned his home down in the process,and had become an assassin among the Angels. He didn't have a real place to settle,had lost contact with his sister,and for the first time in his life...he missed his mother and father.

The blond walked away from his brother's room shivering from his sudden loneliness. He went back downstairs and sat down on the couch,and quiet tears he hadn't even noticed turned thick and heavy with uncontrollable sobbing. He was actually crying. He actually regretted his past decisions,and wanted nothing more than to go back in time and change what he'd done.

He was finally in mourning.

* * *

The first scene Eric was called out to the next day was a mess. Beneath the blood that belonged _in _the body,it was relatively easy to tell that Alexx was going to have fun with this one. Whoever the poor guy was,the CSI team could see that his hands were still tied behind his back.

The M.E. got down on the ground to get a better look,and then paused. "Eric,I'm going to need my wagon. We have a second body here."

"What?!" He helped her turn the body over,and as she said,another one had been beneath the first. But the second was much smaller. A child.

"Oh,you poor thing!" Alexx gently gripped the small boy's head and turned it just the slightest bit and heard some rather musical bones cracking.

"Broken neck.''

"...COD?"Eric asked.

''Not sure. I won't know until I get him back to the lab.''

The Cuban nodded and looked around. ''Lot of people. Bodies must have been dumped before the sun came up.''

''Timing is everything,''Alexx quipped,''Based on the dried blood,I'd say this boy died before the other one. Looks like he took more damage,too.''

Eric looked at the child and winced. "Someone was pissed."

They transferred the dead into body bags when Alexx had finished her quick examination and headed back to the lab. Eric rode with her. Alexx wouldn't admit it,but she needed the company. It wasn't too often a child landed on her table.

* * *

Rosie stared at her hands in marveled silence. The dried red had her speechless and hypnotized from the thrill of having taken not one life,but two. She could still hear the crying and begging.

Looking up,she examined the room she was in. It wasn't her bedroom. It was actually a part of the basement that had been finished and turned into living space. But it was red...so red...

Her face was painted with more of the dried blood. If her mother could see her now,Rosie was sure she'd be screaming at her and weeping at the fact that her daughter had turned into a killer.

Killer...kill...

Killed...she'd actually gone and killed someone.

The blood that stained her and her clothes stood as testimony to the gruesome fact.

There was no turning back now. She had to kill again. She needed that thrill.

Death had become her partner.

* * *

_**Please review! Whew,took me long enough,right?**_


	21. Bodies

By the end of the week,Alexx was ready to quit her job. Ten bodies. Five children,five adults,ten miserable autopsies,and one whopping headache.

"Hey,Alexx,"Calleigh chimed as she entered the morgue.

"Sweety,you gotta call in the night shift. I'm done." The woman threw down her gloves in exhaustion.

The southern belle standing next to the table was at a loss for words as Alexx ripped her apron off and dumped it on the floor.

"I've cut into five little boys that landed here long before they were supposed to. That alone is more than enough for me. You've got a serial killer on your hands. Call in someone who can catch this killer,or the department's going to be short one medical examiner,"Alexx warned.

Calleigh sighed as the colored woman walked off for a week of vacation. It was a well earned vacation,don't get me wrong,but just then,two assistants came in wheeling in another pair of bodies.

"I need to call in the night shift,"Calleigh sighed,"But first..."

* * *

Natalia had just gotten the microscope focused on a strand of hair when she jumped at the sound of her cell phone ringing. Grumbling,she stopped what she was doing to answer it.

"Boa Vista."

_"Yeah,Nat? You have more strings than we do. Do you have anybody you could call who specializes in serial killers?"_Calleigh asked.

The woman paused. "You looking for the best?"

_"Um..."_Calleigh paused on her end to see the two assistants opening the "body cooler" as Walter would call it to compare wounds,_"Yeah. Please. We're up to twelve victims here."_

"Do you care who it is or do you want me to Just make the call?"

_"Call them and brief me later,"_came the response,and they both hung up.

The next day,Alexx had been happily keeping her children close to her for a movie when her phone rang.

''This better be important,''she huffed.

_''it is,''_came Calleigh's voice,_''we need you to come back in. The people Natalia called will be here this afternoon.''_

Alexx's head dropped back against the couch with a heavy sigh_._

_"It's for the briefing. You dealt with the bodies,so you need to give them the run-down."_

The M.E. was quiet for a moment. "Alright,I'll be there around ten."

* * *

Horatio had been content to lean back in his recliner for the first time since he'd retired,and he would have been more than happy to ignore his accursed cell phone if the Caller I.D. had not shown Calleigh's face. He swore under his breath before he grabbed the ringing hunk of plastic to answer it.

"Make it quick. I quit,remember?"

_"Yeah,I know,"_the blond paused on the other end_,"but we have a serial killer on our hands,and the bodies have a resemblance to Jay and Dorian."_

"Shit..."Horatio sighed. "Alright. I'll be there shortly. Bring me up to speed on the case and we'll go from there."

He hung up,stubbornly forced his body to move from his comfortable recliner and grabbed his jacket.

"Jay!"he called. For a moment the house was quiet. Then,heavy footsteps started,and slowly a shirtless Jay came down the stairs rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Whatever it is,I didn't do it,"the angel yawned.

"No,"Horatio chuckled,"but I think you should come with me."

"What?! I just got out of bed!"

The elder paused. He knew the younger one had just woken up,however,it was for Jay's own sake that he come along.

"I understand,but this is important."

A thick growl laced with annoyance slipped past the angel's lips before he stomped up the stairs.

"Gimme a minute,"he called back.

* * *

Calleigh looked up from the table that had been set up in the break room to see Horatio arrive with Jay in tow.

"Is there coffee?"the angel grunted.

Eric pointed to the pot in the back of the room and Jay promptly poured himself a mug. His attention had been solely on his steaming mug until he turned around and saw the crime scene photos on the table.

His steps were carefully taken to keep himself quiet and calm as he approached the table. Pale fingers were watched as they reached out for a picture. Natalia wanted to speak to give details on the body,but Horatio held up his hand to stop her. The redhead wanted his son-in-law to absorb what he was looking at.

The picture was of one of the young boys killed,his mouth,neck,chest and stomach all shredded and torn open. Bloody and broken ribs jutted out of the body,and Jay could swear he saw a section of spine severely out of place. The boy could be no older than ten years of age. Lifeless eyes were wide open,still showing the fear he felt in his last moments.

"So... This is what we're dealing with?"he asked calmly. He noted that the body resembled Dorian,and it took every ounce of self-control to not freak out. He set the photo down and hesitated at his next question.

"How many?"

"Six kids,six adults. All male,"Eric spoke for the first time.

Jay's head dropped with a sigh. He had a theory in his head on who it might be,but he didn't want to jump to any conclusions. "I'll be in the morgue."

No one protested as the young man left the room,knowing that he needed time to absorb. Horatio himself was disturbed by the pictures,and holding everything in his stomach down was quite a challenge. He had seen some gruesome things in his time,but this was new to him. And with bodies turning up every single day,the redhead had to admit he was likely to throw a party when they caught this killer.

Natalia's phone rang suddenly,catching his attention. He waited quietly and examined the large number of pictures all over the room,some of them on the floor.

Why did they have so many pictures? Because they captured every single drop of blood. The drop of blood farthest from one the bodies was fifteen feet away. It was almost like the killer had wallowed in the blood.

Horatio glanced at the woman on the phone just as she was finishing her conversation.

"Alright,thanks. Our helpers will be arriving in a few minutes,"the brunette said as her phone clicked shut.

"Frank and I will meet them there,"Eric called as he left.

Horatio sighed and walked over to the coffee maker.

"It's gonna be long two weeks,"he grumbled under his breath as he poured himself a cup.

* * *

_**Please review! **_


	22. BAU

As soon as Eric saw the jet land,he was instantly jealous. Any time he had to go out of state for a case,he got stuck on a plane with a bunch of other people. These guys had their own private jet! It wasn't fair! The beautiful craft landed on the runway and slowly edged towards the airport. They waited,each having arrived in their own hummer to transport the passengers.

The plane came to a stop,and after a few minutes,the door on the side opened and people began stepping out. One by one until six people were on the landing strip. Upon examining the team,Eric sensed they were a tightly knit group. They stuck closely together where they stood.

"Isn't he a little young to be walking with a cane?"Frank cut into Eric's thoughts.

The Cuban stopped and looked at the new team,and saw a young man with shoulder length brown curly hair supporting himself with a cane. And then he saw a well built black male fussing over the youth.

"Morgan,I'm not crippled. Relax."

"You have any idea how close that bullet was to your artery?"Morgan,the colored man,responded.

The brunette sighed and kept walking till he felt the other try to take his arm. "I'm fine!"he spat.

"You guys wanna quit arguing and get in the hummers?"Frank asked.

The youth leaning with his cane glared at Morgan. "Yes. But until he understands that I'm not made of glass,put him in the back."

* * *

When Horatio heard the smooth sound of the hummers' engines running outside,he decided it was time for Jay to get back to the break room. The case did concern him,after all. He made his way to the morgue,passing through the steel doors that reaked more and more of death the further he went.

The further he went,it also got quieter. Until finally,he came into the morgue itself,the lights all out except for one. The florescent bulb was glaring down on Jay and the body that had been recovered the day before.

There was a young officer standing nearby,watching intently,making sure that Jay didn't touch anything.

"What are you looking at?"Horatio asked softly.

Jay sighed heavily. "The stomach." His eyes scanned said section of the body.

Horatio's eyebrows narrowed and he walked over to the table. "What about it?"

Jay snarled and the protective glare that was generally reserved for Genesis came out. "The chest,mouth and throat were all torn apart,right? But the stomach was left alone for later. Someone left it alone so that they could practice C - sections."

"Genesis,"Horatio stated softly.

Jay nodded. "We need to get him in here." He took his phone out,started to dial,and then paused.

"What now?"Horatio gritted softly through his teeth.

"I never thought I'd ever have to call my brother for anything... Let alone have to live or even look at him."

Horatio's head dropped. "You were quite young at the time of the fire. What were you,four or five?"

Jay looked at him,heart beating painfully hard in his chest. "That was _you_?"

Truth be told,Jay had little to no recollection of the event. He only remembered the smell of the burning wood and someone hugging him close. The scene of the fire had been tucked away in a file in the back of his brain. Along with the years of hell in foster homes. He knew they'd occurred,but he was in so much denial that as far as he was concerned,it happened to someone else in his mind,not him. In a sense,he was grateful for his brain's fail-save.

"Well,I'm going to call my brother and dread every minute of it. I'm going to have him bring Genesis and the kids here,and go from there."

* * *

Calleigh and Natalia looked up to see Eric and Frank returning with a team of six people.

"Oh,good. Guys,say hello to the best BAU team. They specialize in serial killers and have a higher rate of solving cases than any other team."

Calleigh extended a hand. "Lieutenant Calleigh Duquesne."

"SSA Aaron Hotchner. This is Derek Morgan,David Rossi,Jennifer Jareau,Emily Prentiss,and Dr. Spencer Reid."

Alexx stepped forward and shook hands with Agent Hotchner. "Alexx Woods. M.E. I appreciate you coming down here. I've had more than enough of this killer."

"We had another case,"Rossi stated,"but we heard about this one and passed the other off to a different team. This one was a bigger deal,especially with bodies turning up every day."

Alexx nodded and looked at the team,then proceeded to eye the youth using a cane.

"Dr. Reid,what did you do to yourself,sweetie?"she asked,being the mother hen that she was.

"Just a gunshot wound. I'm fine."

Alexx sighed heavily and grabbed a chair from the back of the room. "You better sit down,sweetie."

"No,really. I'm fine-" "Sit,"Alexx snapped.

Reid grumbled in submission and finally sat down in the provided chair. Agent Rossi chuckled at the sight. This woman definitely had kids.

"Well,now that we're all settled,"Calleigh began,"Let's see if we can take a load off of Alexx's shoulders. We have,I believe at the moment,twelve victims. I reckon we'll have two more before the day is out. Now,I do suggest you not eat anything during this meeting. Agent Morgan,that means you might want to hold off on that candy bar."

"We've dealt with serial killers for years. I haven't lost my lunch once. What's so different about this one?"Morgan smirked.

"Go to the morgue and see for yourself." Morgan turned his head to the voice.

"And you are?"Agent Hotchner asked,warning lacing his tone.

Jay turned his blue irises to the agent,clearly neither impressed or pleased with him. ''Jay Vendadi Caine.''

"Vendadi? As in the Russian sharpshooter Vendadi?"agent Rossi asked.

There was a bitter glare. Jay was less than proud of his father's reputation,the best sharpshooter of Mother Russia. Even though his father had moved to the states after serving his time in the Russian military,Loganov Vendadi had not been well liked by the U.S. military,as many of the lives he'd claimed had been American soldiers.

He could tell that he and this agent were not going to get along.

"Don't let my father's reputation get in the way. I'm nothing like him. He should have died in a gulag."

Rossi tilted his head. A young boy's first hero in life is generally his father. Yet,here was a man who barely knew his father and he had such a vile opinion. At least,Rossi _thought_ Jay didn't know him.

''And just how much do you know about Loganov?''the agent asked.

Jay's face didn't change. ''Enough to know when to duck from the Russian gangs that he owed money to."

"Oh." Rossi had to admit,that was something he didn't know.

_"You are a terrible driver!"_

Everyone looked up into the hallway to see a young redhead stomping in with two children and an older blond male in tow.

"Flip the pictures over!"Horatio quickly ordered. The entire table went from a collection of horrific sights to a sheet of white just as the new arrivals were stepping in.

"I told you to let him drive!"Jay blurted at the blond.

"I felt better if I was behind the wheel. Besides,if there were an accident-" "-Genesis would be more likely to be killed in an accidend when in the passenger seat,"Jay cut in.

"So you'd rather _I _be killed in a car crash?!"

"I certainly hate you enough,"Jay reasoned.

Horatio rubbed his forehead and sighed.

* * *

_**Please review! **_


	23. Won't Give Up

_Everyone looked up into the hallway to see a young redhead stomping in with two children and an older blond male in tow._

_"Flip the pictures over!"Horatio quickly ordered. The entire table went from a collection of horrific sights to a sheet of white just as the new arrivals were stepping in._

_"I told you to let him drive!"Jay blurted at the blond._

_"I felt better if _I_ was behind the wheel. Besides,if there were an accident-" "-Genesis would be more likely to be killed in an accident when in the passenger seat,"Jay cut in._

_"So you'd rather I be killed in a car crash?!"_

_"I certainly hate you enough,"Jay reasoned._

_Horatio rubbed his forehead and sighed._

''Jay,what is this about? You know I can only handle so much stress right now,''Genesis stated,less then pleased to have been ripped away with a good book.

Jay glanced at his sons,not sure how to present the situation to Genesis without terrifying them.

''We are...''he had to choose his words his carefully,''We're dealing with a bit of a problem,''Jay finally managed.

A problem? A problem?! Really?! That's one way to describe a serial killer when dead bodies are turning up every day. A problem is a broken shoe lace. This is more than a mere problem! Still,Jay didn't really know how to get his words out.

''A problem...what sort of 'problem' are we talking about,dear?''Genesis demanded.

Jay motioned for him to step closer and gently grasped the redhead's shoulders,then leaned slightly towards his ear.

_''We're dealing with a serial killer that's targeting Dorian and myself,and some of the bodies are showing signs of someone practicing C - sections,''_he whispered.

The agents in the room watched as Genesis' face took on a rather horrified expression. ''I...I see...um...''

''That's why I had you bring the kids,''Jay responded in a normal voice.

Genesis turned his head and saw the table of white,and it dawned on him that the white sheet was a pile of most likely horrid pictures flipped over. His arms subconsciously wrapped around his middle,guarding his stomach.

''I know this is a lot to take in,but you needed to know.''

''...I...thought we were past this...''

Jay was confused. ''Past what?''

''Having people after us. I thought we were finally done with that. I don't want to go to New York again.''

Jay took Genesis' face in his hands and stared intently in his eyes. ''I'm not sending you anywhere. Just breath.''

Genesis shook his head. ''I need air.''

"Okay,we'll go and get some air. Alright?"

Genesis left first,leaving an atmosphere of worry and strangely curiosity in his wake.

Rossi looked at Horatio.

"How does he fit into all of this and who is he?"the Italian asked.

"The male adults show signs of someone having practiced C - sections,"Alexx answered,"That was Genesis,who is pregnant and due in two weeks."

"Why is he not showing?"Morgan asked.

Reid cut in at this point. "There's naturally a small percentage of males capable of giving birth. Of that percentage,there's an even smaller group that doesn't show. What happens to them during the pregnancy is while the fetus is developing,it slowly displaces the organs and puts the body under an enormous amount of stress. And it's because the organs can only be displaced so much that children born from that percentage are smaller than the standard weight for children born from women. In fact,98 percent of that smaller group actually wind up losing the child due to all of the stress."

Jay looked at Hotch. "Is he for real?"he asked,ultimately astounded.

The elder nodded with a roll of his eyes.

"Wow. Okay." The angel shook his head.

"Genesis _is_ carrying just one,right?"Reid asked.

"No,he's carrying two. And Jay almost got his ass beat for it,"Horatio answered sternly,still quite pissed at their repeated failure of using protection.

Jay cowered only slightly visibly under the elder redhead's gaze and held his ground before the discomfort from the situation at hand returned.

"I need to make sure he's okay." The Angel left,leaving the BAU and the CSI's to their business.

* * *

Outside,Genesis was all but hyperventilating. His arms were still wrapped around his middle,and he didn't even cast a glance when he felt Jay's hand rest on his shoulder.

"What do I do as far as the kids?" The forced question made Jay pause,genuinely unsure of the situation.

He shook his head with a choked sighed. He didn't know.

"My best suggestion is to have one of the BAU agents stay with you in the house. I don't know what else to do."

Genesis whimpered softly,and Jay finally submitted to the urge of wrapping his arms around the smaller redhead. He felt the youth relax as he found comfort in the warmth of the hug. It was then that Jay spotted a familiar face across the street.

He saw it,and he glared.

"Get back inside. Now,"he whispered.

Genesis didn't ask questions and didn't look over his shoulder. He just nodded and and darted inside,trusting his husband's better judgement.

Jay stalked across the street,his gears screeching loudly in his head with thoughts of wringing this person's neck. But when he got close enough,he stopped,only a few feet away. This person,this girl's face was splattered with blood.

''You have a lot of nerve showing up here,Rosie. What do you want?"

Rosie looked surprised and insulted. "What,can't I visit my future husband?"

Jay slowly circled her,staring into her eyes. She had clearly snapped from the last time he'd seen her. Her eyes were wild with insanity and delusion. She was no longer herself. Looking down,he saw her hands folded together but caked with dried blood.

"What makes you so sure Genesis loves you?" he asked carefully.

Rosie smiled and giggled. "Some guys just play hard-to-get. He's bound to come running to me eventually."

"What makes you think he would do such a thing? Even if I wasn't in the picture,it still wouldn't change the fact that you're scaring him." The statement was logical and made sense in Rosie's mind...or,rather,it made too much sense. She suddenly looked horrified.

"I'm scaring him?! But I was leaving gifts for him!"

Jay shook his head and gently took her small bloody hands. "You are,but if you're really going to win his heart,you need to try something other than dead bodies."

Rosie was worried. Worried that she might be driving her redhead away. This was not something she could risk.

"W-what do I do? He has to love me!... Maybe I'm not trying hard enough! I have to win him over!"

Jay gripped her hands tighter. "I think you should just leave him alone."

Rosie tore her hands away from the Angel. "No! I can't! I love him!"

Jay sighed. He was playing. He was going along with the girl's twisted mind to try to make her see his side.

"If you really love him,you'll let him go."

Rosie turned away. Her lower lip twitched with worry. She had to have Genesis. She needed him. But everyone was denying her. Even her own father. She could practically hear her mother crying now. Not even the maids in her family manor supported her. If she was going to get the redhead of her dreams,she was going to have to steal him.

"No. I will have Genesis,"she bitterly spat as she turned and glared up at Jay,"I don't care who gets in my way! You don't deserve him!"

Jay snarled. Playtime was over. "I know him better than you do. He doesn't love you at all. He's scared of you." The older male grabbed her arm tightly. "He is carrying my children,and if you hurt him in any way,I will personally see to it that your father doesn't even have a body to bury by the time I'm through with you."

He released her once he was sure he'd bruised her arm,and proceeded to storm across the street...and then,quite suddenly,his legs were taken out from under him. Jay felt a license plate digging into his leg as he cracked the side of his head on the hood of a black pick-up truck.

In an effort to spare a surely broken right leg from a meeting with the pavement of the street,he clung desperately to the hood. He even found a moment to glare at the driver before his arm gave out and he hit the ground,the truck driving right over him before he heard tires screech to a halt.

"Are you sure?"Rosie questioned. She approached him as he tried to get up. Jay struggled with shaking arms and a swirling headache to get to his knees,only to have the girl step on the broken leg.

Jay didn't scream as Rosie would have preferred, but he did groan loudly at the feeling of the bone moving beneath the skin and muscle. And that was the last thing he felt before he blacked out.

* * *

_**Please review! I'm having a lot of fun with Rosie! **_


	24. Impatient,Stubborn and Dangerous

Hotch and Rossi looked up from the break room table to see Genesis slowly taking steps into the room. He was visibly shaking.

''You okay,kid?''the Italian asked.

Against his better judgement,Genesis nodded. ''Jay suggested I have...one of you,''he motioned towards the BAU team,''stay in the house with me since I'm being targeted,too.''

Horatio carefully approached his son,and gently guided him to a seat near the youngest of the BAU.

''If that is what he's suggesting,then so be it. I'm not going to argue with him,''the elder responded.

''Speaking of which,where is he?''Reid asked.

Genesis shrugged and tried to answer,but panicked footsteps resounded in his ears and he looked towards the door to see a young officer all but barging into the room.

''Lieutenant Calleigh! Mr. Vendadi was just hit by a truck and taken away!''

Horatio fumed. ''Miss Jareau,take my son and his kids home and stay with them. That's an order. My place is here,and I sure as hell hope this is my last case.''

The blond nodded and grabbed her bag. "Come on,kids!"

Aidan and Dorian didn't know what to do. Their father was missing,so they naturally looked to their "mother" for instruction. But,Genesis was in such a state of shock that he didn't even notice the agent pulling him up to his feet.

"Genesis,come on!" JJ couldn't shake the redhead,so she waved her hand and snapped her fingers in front of his face.

It took a moment,but Genesis finally snapped out of it.

Genesis jerked away and darted for the young officer who'd delivered the worst news of the day.

''What do you mean he was taken?''the youth barked.

The young woman cowered at the redhead,but managed to find it in her to pull up security footage. ''Here!''

Genesis grabbed her chair and shoved it and her aside.

JJ came up to the desk and gently lay her hand on Genesis' arm.

''We need to go,''she urged,''Let them handle this.''

Genesis turned his head and glared at the blond. He wanted to be a part of this. Just so he could personally beat the shit of Rosie. The cameras didn't show her,didnt show who Jay had crossed the street to see,but it didn't matter. He just knew it was her. And he didn't care that he'd be beating on a girl. He'd happily accept the assault charges if it meant he got to have a piece of her. Just wearing her blood on his hands. That's all he needed.

''Genesis,''Horatio called. The younger male straightened up and turned away from the computer monitor.

''Fine,''he bitterly spat.

Aidan and Dorian were careful on their approach. Athos kept his mouth shut. He didn't have any part in this,but right now,he felt better off if he was seen and not heard.

* * *

Rosie glanced over her shoulder from the passenger seat at the body lying in the back. Jay was lying face down with his hands and arms tied,his right leg at an odd angle that should make her cringe,but didn't.

His black hair was flopped over his head,hiding his face. The man would be sore when he woke up,but it was of little concern to her. Rosie figured that he'd tough it out and be fine.

''We almost there,Nick?''she looked to the young man in the driver's seat.

He glanced out the window and sighed. ''You're outta your mind.''

The redhead blinked in confusion. ''About what?''

Nick,a thin and wary man,was too aware of the danger sitting in the back of the truck. Having an Angel in the back made him antsy and he drove cautiously.

''You have no idea what you're doing. He ever gets loose,don't come crying to me,miss.''

Rosie rolled her eyes. ''Please. I'll be fine. He won't attack me. Besides,he's incapacitated.''

''Don't bet on it,''Nick warned,''I've seen a lot of people do a lot of stupid things. But you top the list.''

The girl next to him didn't care. ''If he's _smart_,he won't attack me,''Rosie corrected.

Nick turned off the road to a bumpy path. ''He won't have to.''

''Why do you say that?''Rosie wondered.

Nick payed close attention to the path,eyes fixed on the barely visible road. ''He has people that can do it for him.''

* * *

Once JJ managed to pull Genesis out of the building,she drove him and his children home,mentally getting ready for one hell of a case. A serial killer leaving bodies daily,each pair more mangled than the last showed the killer was escalating dramatically.

"Do I need to stop and get anything?"she asked gently.

Genesis sat staring out the passenger side window. "I'll cook when we get home."

JJ sighed softly. She found Genesis confusing. He had some...unusual characteristics and vibes about him. A few of those vibes made it difficult for JJ to wrap her head around.

For one,Genesis was male,yet often presented himself as a submissive female. And then,in the blink of an eye,he could shift to a dominant male. He bounced on the spectrum so much and so quickly that she wasn't sure what to make of him. Genesis moved like a man,but often spoke with the vocabulary of a young woman.

Earlier,he had cowered like a weeping mother,and then shifted to an enraged,possesive alpha male when he heard Jay had been kidnapped.

Genesis was strange. And he displayed certain behaviors that Horatio hadn't. It almost felt like there were two people trapped in one body. Genesis could be gentle,poised and delicate in one minute,and ready to rip someone's still beating heart out of their chest the next.

"I'm sure he'll be fine,"JJ spoke.

"It's not Jay I'm concerned about. I have a hunch on who took him,and I can promise that they may not live long enough to regret their decision."

"Care to let me in on that hunch?" It felt more like a command than a request,and Genesis was not about to jump to conclusions. He folded his hands,crossed his legs,and stared straight ahead.

"Not until it's confirmed."

* * *

_**Please review! **_


	25. Unusual

Hours passed before Jay strained his eyes open through a pounding headache,and he was grateful to whoever it was that created the universe that he was in a dark room. His back was as stiff as a board,and his right leg throbbed significantly. He could tell that if he had any hope of fixing that accursed limb,he'd have to undergo surgery.

The angel twisted his hands and found them tied together behind his back.

''Spiffy,''Jay groaned,''This is not how I wanted today to go.'' he licked his lips and realized he was thirsty.

But,in his current situation,the odds of getting any sort of drink were slim to none. Hell,he'd even settle for vodka. At least it would kill the fucking pain.

A loud clang from the door to his room opening made him wince with a thick groan of annoyance. That didn't help his headache at all.

"You're awake? How are you feeling?"

Jay slowly turned his head at the voice and recognized the driver from the truck. "Well,my leg's broken,so I got no hope of walking at the moment,and it hurts like hell."

Upon closer inspection,he saw this man was holding a shot glass. Jay was still as he was approached and the man,who sat down on the floor facing him,looked at the limb with concern.

"Between you and me,I did try to warn Rosie about how bad of an idea this was." The glass was held to Jay's lips. The Angel was hesitant and turned his head away.

"Bacardi 151. It's strong,but it'll help." Jay finally took a sip. The alcohol burned his mouth and singed his sinuses,but it felt good going down his throat as it almost instantly dulled the pain.

"Wow. You weren't kidding!"he coughed. It took him a moment to calm his heart rate,but he managed to relax. "Well,it's good to know you've got a brain,at least. I personally would have preferred vodka for killing pain."

The glass quietly met the concrete floor and a foreign hand pressed against Jay's swollen leg. It was hot to the touch,and he could feel how out of place the bones were.

"Hey,hands off!"Jay barked. He jerked his leg away,and yelped at the pain.

"You need a doctor,or better yet,a surgeon."

Jay gave a wry laugh. "That your professional opinion?"

An amused chuckle. ''An observation. I'd say stay put,but it's not like you're going anywhere.''

The Angel snarled in disgust. ''No thanks to you,''he muttered.

''You can hold out. I'll get you a doctor.''

Jay's eyes narrowed. ''How? Enough people are looking for me. And I'll bet the Miami crime lab is curious about Rosie's killing spree.''

''I'm aware that there's a special FBI team in town. I'm sure one of them won't mind 'stopping by',as it were.''

* * *

Upon stepping into the living room of Horatio's house,JJ paused,feeling severely out of place. Being crammed in a hotel or police station on a case was one thing. But actually being permitted to enter and stay in someone else's home,that was another.

The house was fairly clean,with the occasional toy or DVD disc lying about. Aidan and Dorian darted up to their room,having no desire,really,to get to know the guest of the house. Genesis disappeared into the kitchen to prep an early lunch.

Like Genesis,the house itself gave off an eerie aura,bringing a great level of discomfort and confusion to the air. It looked lived in,and there was a hint of personality to the structure itself. But JJ felt she just didn't belong. She felt as though something were trying to push her away. Similarly,Genesis gave her the same feeling. There was a lingering puff of darkness,so to speak,that surrounded him,making her wonder if there was something he had yet to get over.

The sound of a knife clicking against a cutting board brought her out of her thoughts and into the kitchen. JJ saw Genesis dicing a tomato and an onion.

"What are you making?"she asked curiously.

There was a shift in the air and an essence of peace suddenly radiated off of the redhead,and he smiled.

"Spanish rice and calamari. The kids love it."

JJ cringed with a quiet "ew" and hoped like hell that the kids didn't know what calamari was.

"Stuff it. You haven't even tasted it yet."

JJ laughed nervously. ''I don't eat squid.''

Genesis looked at her and set his jaw. ''Miss Jereau,I don't care who you are. You could be the First Lady having an affair with the Czar of Russia. You're gonna eat what I serve.''

There was that assertive behavior,again. JJ sat down at the table and quietly watched Genesis' movements.

"Are you...bipolar?"she asked finally.

"Some people like to think so. But no. I'm just a very temperamental fire Celt. And then there's whatever my other dad gave me."

''Your...other dad?''JJ raised a brow.

Genesis gave a heavy sigh. ''Yes. He is currently...not a part of my life...and it's probably for the better.''

''And the Celtic blood comes from...?''

''My father,Horatio Caine.'' JJ was slightly surprised,still unsure of where Genesis' feminine side came from.

''You didn't do your reading on your way over here?''

JJ rolled through the stack of files in her head. ''There wasn't a file for you. Granted,you were mentioned,and a picture was provided,but there actually wasn't anything on you. Spencer complained about the inadequate information."

Genesis laughed quietly and tossed the chopped tomato and onion into a frying pan.

"You know,I have to say it. You're weird. Really weird."

"How so?"Genesis was curious about the cause for this statement. He wasn't offended by it. He was starting to find that a lot of people thought that way about him.

"You act and talk like a girl half the time. It's really confusing."

A cackle slipped free. "You sound like Jay. Although,he doesn't voice what's in his head. Most likely because he knows he'd be on the couch if he did. My father doesn't question it. Although,sometimes,I feel like certain actions I've made give him flashbacks...''

JJ grumbled in continued confusion. ''But where does the female half of you come from?''

Genesis paused,and looked at the blond. ''Do you believe in reincarnation?''he asked.

The woman thought for a moment,tilting her head as she questioned the concept. The atmosphere was intensifying,making her feel as though she were being stared at and analyzed. Her eyes drifted to Genesis,who had returned himself to his task of stirring ingredients in the frying pan.

"I don't know where I stand on the idea,honestly."

The redhead nodded. ''We will leave it at that,then.'' Genesis opened the cabinet above the stove and brought down a bowl of rice,from which he took 3 cups and he dumped them in a spaghetti pot.

Water,butter,salt and pepper followed the rice and the stove began to give heat.

* * *

_**Please review! **_


End file.
